Kirikura to Kousen
by tsuki-nin
Summary: Una amenaza se cierne sobre el mundo mágico y no es solamente es Voldemort sino que está relacionada con una profecía que hizo Sybill. Cuando traigan shinobis, que pasará después en Hogwarts? Libro: Orden del Fénix. Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover. Naruhina
1. Profecía

Hola! Q capi mas corto, suelo scribir mas (ahora q lo penso ultimamente he stado subiendo cosas cortas), prometo que el proximo sera mas largo!

Me había leído muxos Corssovers en inglés sobre Naruto y Harry Potter y se me ocurrió, ey, xq no hacr uno yo también? Así que aquí está; yo y mi locura u.u no tengo remedio

Bien, como es un fanfic de un Crossover con un libro en inglés yo pensé en hacerlo al estilo de ellos, así que las Nomenclaturas son diferentes a las que han logrado deducir de mis otros Fics (xq yo no he puesto ninguna aclaracion) entonces las tendré que poner, pero leanlas, sólo las pondré una vez.

—hablando

«pensando»

_cambio de idioma_

**palabras importantes**

—**hablando jutsus**

«**pensando jutsus**»

**Disclaimer**: Sólo lo diré una vez. Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (pereza de poner nombre). Si fuera así Harry no se habría quedado con esa Ginny Weasley, sino con Luna Lovegood, y habría hecho a Tenten más protagónica (casi no sale, siempre son Lee y Neji), además le hubiera puesto un apellido.

Estaré escribiendo los diálogos en inglés en este capi para darle más ambiente d q stán en Inglaterra, si alguien no entiende inglés pueden ver las traducciones abajo, también los pequeños poemas rimados que compondré en cada capi, la traducción (rimada en lo que se pueda), estará abajo al final del capítulo (no de las notas de autor).

Por cierto, los libros 1, 3, 4 y 5 de Harry Potter los tengo en español y los demás en inglés, así que no es que haya nacido hablando inglés ni nada de eso, sólo soy bien buena con los idiomas (para mí aprenderlos es chicha de piña [en Panamá, pan comido)

La profecía de Trellawney no tendrá traducción hasta más adelante (aunque ya la tenga escrita la traducción), así que si entienden inglés bien, y si no también. Muajajaja, que mala soy!

También empecé a escribir el nuevo capi de "Renacer", y estoy consciente de que esté es un comienzo raro, pero así salió.

Ya muxo, mucho tilín, tilín y nada de paleta (muxo ruido y pocas nueces), con el fic.

**Edit 12/04/2012****:** Corregí errores ortograficos y otras cosas. La computadora me la dan en tres semanas (ya me compraron el teclado y ese es el tiempo que tengo que esperar a que me pongan el nuevo si no quiero pagar extra) así que mientras me he puesto a corregir. como recuerdo algo de mis notas de esta historia, y antes de que se me olvide, decidí modificarla primero. Y lo siento muchisimo, pero habrán más idiomas raros XD. Mañana subo los otros capítulos corregidos y mejorados :D Y luego **Renacer**. ¿Es un trato? Como pueden ver, voy a ponerlo mejor con ortografía española, que de tanto tiempo de estar por estos lares me enferma ver la inglesa. Bueno, espero que les guste, y que puedan esperar.

* * *

_Openly-minded must be,  
Strong-hearted the people shall see,  
Two dares for a seer,  
Because is a gift to not cheer_

* * *

Un hombre que se veía bastante anciano y enérgico y alegre estaba caminando por los laberínticos corredores del castillo. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos el alegre murmullo de los estudiantes que se disponían a comer la cena de Navidad. —«»—

Era lógico que estuvieran alegres, si después de todos los oscuros años de temor un bebé, como una luz de esperanza había acabado con el Señor Tenebroso.

El hombre en sí era bastante alto, con un sombrero en punta, y una túnica larguísima color aguamarina, llena de bordados de soles lunas y estrellas, con una nívea barba blanca, y unas gafas de media luna enfrente de unos ojos afables y penetrantes.

Se dirigía a la Torre Norte, una de las más altas de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Mientras subía por la intrincada escalera observó que sólo estaba el caballo y una espada clavada en el césped en el cuadro de _Sir Cadogan_, por lo que sonrió divertido, pensando a qué otros cuadros debería estar molestando en su búsqueda de aventuras por todo el castillo. Ciertamente parecía muy vivo a pesar de que sólo era una pintura.

Llegó a una trampilla circular con una placa que rezaba «_Sybill Trellawney, Divination Professor_» (1), y hurgó en el bolsillo de la túnica, hasta sacar lo que parecía un pedazo de madera, con lo que tocó la trampilla un par de veces y la trampilla se abrió, revelando una escalera por la cual subió.

Cuando entró se reveló una sala circular que más que un salón parecía algo entre un viejo ático y un salón de té, con muchas mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, todas con sillones tapizados y cojines redondos que parecían muy cómodos para sentarse. Como era una ocasión especial, en vez de la usual tetera cobriza calentándose en el fuego, había una tetera de plata -de la cual también emanaba un perfume denso- en el lugar de la otra.

Sentada en un gran cojín estaba una persona, que bien podría ser confundida con un insecto gigante (concretamente una libélula). Sybill Trellawney era una persona sumamente delgada y llevaba puestos muchos chales de gasa y lentejuelas, además traía unos anteojos tan gruesos, que magnificaban sus ojos muchas veces haciéndolos parecer más grandes de lo normal. De su largo cuello colgaban despreocupadamente millares de collares de cuentas, y en las manos tenía gruesos anillos con piedras preciosas, considerando la materia que daba (Adivinación) lo más probable era que cada piedra tuviera un significado específico.

—_Ah, Dumbledore. In which way may I help you?_ (2) —ella preguntó, tomando un sorbo de una taza de té. Dumbledore graciosamente se sentó al lado y Trellawney prosiguió a servirle una taza de té—.

—_I would like very much for your company at the fuss of the party, downstairs, in the Great Hall. After all, there are no longer dark times to be afraid of_ (3) —apenas hubo dicho esto la mujer pareció meditar sus palabras—.

—_I would like too, but I'm afraid that so much noise is not suitable for the vision of my Inner Eye._ (4)

—_What a pity. I think I ought to return to the party_—Se levantó y empezó a irse, mientras seguía hablando—. _Probably Minerva is wondering where I am_. (4)

Estaba bajando por la trampilla cuando Trellawney empezó a hablar otra vez, y el se quedó, por educación, a escucharla.

—_I've been consulting the crystal ball, and its omens aren't as calming and peaceful, like it should be. Some disturbing images from the future, don't let my mind rest. There are powers that people shan't tease, yet they're fool enough to do it_(5) —luego empezó a decir una rima aunque su contenido no era lo que se podía desear para estos tiempos de paz.

_«Beware of the dark-raised Light  
That helds so much power and might_.  
_Pure as a sky, grim bloody-eyes;_  
O_ne shall see red and one shall die_»

Dumbledore asintió gravemente, y siguió a bajar en la escalera, mientras se preguntaba silenciosamente por qué había accedido a contratar a Trellawney, si había decidido -por aquellos años- que no se daría adivinación en Hogwarts. Después de todo era una materia sumamente imprecisa, y que apostaba mucho al azar.

Suspiró, mientras se encaminaba al Gran Salón, con su cielo encantado para que escarcha mágica cayera encima de los estudiantes, sus magníficos manjares y la alegría de la Navidad. Esperaba que para cierto niño también fueran alegres estas fiestas.

* * *

_De mente abierta deberá ser,  
de corazón fuerte la gente deberá ver,  
Dos pruebas para un vidente,  
Porque no es una virtud alegre_

* * *

Bueno, aquí están todas las benditas aclaraciones y etc.

**Notas del Fic**

(1) Sybill Trellawney, Profesora de Adivinación.

(2) Ah, Dumbledore. En qué te puedo servir?

(3) Me encantaría tu compañía en el jolgorio de la fiesta, abajo en el Gran Salón. Después de todo, ya no hay tiempos oscuros qué temer.

(4) También yo, pero me temo que tanto ruido no es adecuado para mi Ojo Interior.

(5) Qué pena. Creo que debería regresar a la fiesta. Tal vez Minerva se pregunté qué me he hecho.

(6) Estuve consultando la bola de cristal y sus presagios no son tan pacíficos y apaciguantes como deberían ser. Algunas perturbadoras imágenes del futuro no me dejan la mente en paz. Hay poderes que la gente debería no manipular, y aún así son lo suficientemente tontos para hacerlo.


	2. Naruto

"**Naruto"**

Hay q aclarar algunas cosas:

Lamento todo el ingles q hay en ste chapter! En serio! El siguiente chapter va a ser too en Español, lo prometo, pro el siguiente va a tner algo d ingles tambn, pro si akso 6 o 7 lineas

Y lamento haber convertido a Naru-xan en un monstruo! Gomen-nasai!

Pero confíen en mí, tngo mis razones q harán la historia más intresante.

Ah, sí! Este kpi s como un resumen d la vida d naru hasta q c va d la aldea. El siguiente kpi cra un resumen d la vida d Harry hasta q matan a Cedric.

_**Drika Vamp**: No locreo, a mi como q me late q Tenten s su nombre._

Yo aprecio q c molesten en djarme reviews, pro xq me tienen q hojear el disclaimer? Ya c q Naruto no es mío y q si ustds tan leyendo esto c han dado cuenta d q me qjo un MONTÓN.

**Warning**: Blood, Violence, OOC

A veces pienso q soy una sangrienta (Eriko: sin comentarios u.uU), y todavia tngo q ponerle warning a renacer, q en 13 kpis no lo he hexo

Bueno, disfruten, y no c sorprendan q soy mas loca q mandada a hacr

**Capítulo:** 7 páginas

**Fanfiction:** 9 páginas

Y ya dje mi pereza a un lado y empece a scribir el kpi d renacer q les habia prometido

* * *

_Sometimes as lonely as one could be,_

_you've got someone to turn and see,_

_even if you just gaze the sky,_

_because they have already died_

* * *

Naruto no era un niño normal. Nunca lo fue, la verdad. Puede que eso tenga algo que ver con los efectos secundarios de tener un demonio en su interior, quizá? Como sea, seguía sin ser un niño normal, y sin saber el porqué de el odio de la aldea. Aunque como si le importase averiguar la razón, lo mejor era si lo dejaban en paz. Tal vez en el fondo no quería -aunque prefería pensar que no le interesaba- averiguarlo.

Condenado por una aldea, acabó siendo chivo expiatorio de la misma. Aunque parecía que a él todo le valía bestia, porque no importara que le hiciesen. Su voluntad era más fuerte.

Ahora mismo se hallaba taciturno, considerando la propuesta de Mizuki-sensei. Le parecía lo más adecuado por hacer. Si quería convertirse en un ninja, claro está. No era su culpa de que su control de chakra sea deficiente. Había notado que incluso tenía más chakra que los demás niños de su edad, que no le hacía sentir mejor, por el contrario, lo hacía sentir una especie de monstruo ante los demás.

Sus pasos lo llevaron automáticamente por el bosque. Distraído, miró a su alrededor. Ya que estaba aquí, por qué no hacerle caso a Mizuki-sensei? Debía saber lo que decía. Aparte de Iruka-sensei, era el único de los maestros en que confiaba. Subió a un árbol para ver mejor. Estaba cerca de la cabaña en dónde se encontraba el pergamino.

Bajó y se estiró. De verdad quería convertirse en ninja. Ya era la tercera vez que pasaba el examen y la tercera era la vencida. Tenía que serlo. Empezó a correr rápidamente, a través del verde de todo, bastante rápido para un genin, lo veía todo como una bruma. No era ni muy rápido, ni muy lento. Bastante rápido sí era, y con una gran resistencia.

Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia se esondió en un arbusto. Había un par de ANBUs vigilando la cabaña.

'_So easy_', pensó, no creía que hubieran dejado la cabaña con tamaña protección; iba a pasar a través de eso, seguro, '_like a piece of cake_'. (1) (n/a: No, no me confundí con los idiomas)

La cabañita en sí, no era nada del otro mundo. Acomodada, pequeña, aproximadamente del tamaño para dos o tres habitaciones. Techo de hojas de zinc verde con surcos excesivamente pronunciados y hasta una ventana con un pequeño alféizar y un marco de madera. La madera era oscura, lijada, ya no se distinguían las vetas. Era rústica.

Tenía que pensar en algo para poder entrar. Tal vez podría echar mano de sus habilidades ambidiestras. El hecho de que mostrara constantemente la mano derecha no significaba que no pudiera usar la izquierda, ne?

Se escurrió. De vez en cuando se veía obligado a robar comida sin que nadie lo viera, así que estaba bien. Sólo lo tenía que hacer con sigilo. Y en un bosque habían muchas oportunidades de hacer ruido, debido a las ramas, la hierba, desechos por el piso. '_Yuck!_', pensó. Pero si tenía cuidado, tal vez podría hacerlo. No debería tener problemas. Pero sólo es una probabilidad entre muchas. No esperaba que le dieran las cosas en bandeja de plata.

Se escurrió. Fue a explorar los alrededores. Bastante cerca, habían unos niños practicando lanzamientos. Siempre, cuando ocurría algo así, se repetía una y otra vez -aunque no lo creyera sinceramente-, que tenía buena estrella. Ni siquiera intentó acercárseles y hablar. Iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Iba a pasar los mismos que las otras veces.

Se puso cerca e hizo un ruido como de algo moviéndose por dónde estaba uno de los árboles que estaban cerca de la cabaña. Tomó nota de darle gracias a Mizuki-sensei después por la segunda oportunidad. Causó el efecto deseado, y no esperaba menos, porque eran sólo unos niños pequeños practicando lanzamientos. Debían estar emocionados.

El kunai se clavó en el árbol -con bastante imprecisión-. '_They have to improve that accuracy_', (2) caviló, mientras observaba la pésima puntería. Al menos dió en el árbol. Enseguida fueron a buscar el kunai, y los otros tres estaban regañando a un cuarto por lo bajo, por ser tan inepto, mientras iban a buscarlo -el kunai- sigilosamente.

Esto enseguida alertó a los ANBUs, lo cual -si lo aprovechaba bien-, le daba un tiempo valioso para conseguir el estúpido pergamino y probar su valía de una vez por todas. Se fue silenciosamente por la hierba, entró por la ventana de la cabaña lo más rápidamente que pudo y buscó el pergamino. Lo aseguró sobre su espalda y salió lo más lejos que pudo, antes de que los ANBUs miraran inexpresivos a los niños que temblaban de miedo y regresaran de vuelta.

Vino un ninja. En su mano traía un rollo de pergamino, pequeño, con los bordes verdes. El ninja era ligeramente más alto que los ANBUs y tenía la pinta de un chuunin. Algunas ojeras, un senbon en la boca, una pañoleta azul marino en la cabeza cubriendo su pelo gris y ojos soñadores mientras miraba en derredor que pasaba. Evidentemente Konoha no pensaba que a alguien se le ocurriría venir por aquí, puesto que dejaban a un chuunin a cargo cuando antes habían dos ANBUs.

Suspiró y se alejó lo más lejos que pudo sin hacer ni un ruido evidente. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y abrió el pergamino para aprender la primera técnica. Andaba un poco corto de tiempo, y sin que se diera cuenta, el ninja advirtió su presencia y fue a decírselo al Hokage, directamente, que buscara al chico por toda la aldea, proque no creìa que se quedara tranquilamente en ese lugar.

'**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**', pensó enfurecido. '_This is useless_. **Bunshin** _it's my worst jutsu, indeed_' (3), se mordió el labio. Sea como fuere, se puso a practicar los sellos y no se amilanó. Nunca lo hacía, no servía para nada.

* * *

Los dos estaban cansados. Y sudando. El jutsu de ese ninja -que se escondía tra una máscara de rastreador blanca con una espiral roja en el lado derecho- era formidable. 

Tenían bastantes senbons en el cuerpo, causánndoles debilidad. Naruto estaba en el suelo, seminconsciente, meintras Sasuke luchaba por no estar igual que su compañero de equipo, pues ahora el tenìa que defenderse sólo. Ya Naruto le había dicho que no necesitaba nadie que le defendiera, pero ahora no importaba. Ni tampoco que estuviera en riesgo de muerte. Naruto luchaba por levantarse, mientras la sangre corría por la comisura de su boca, mientras sus manos estaban en puños sobre el pavimento tan liso que parecía uno enorme losa gris, con ocasionales surcos que formaban cuadrados sobre su superficie. Sasuke estaba parado, con las rodillas flexionadas, sosteniendo un kunai ante sí, mientras la bruma no ayudaba mucho a su Sharingan.

Ese **Hijitsu****Makyou****Hyoushou** sin duda era imponente. Un enorme domo de hielo, que cubría todos los flancos de un adversario, dejándolo sin posible defensa, mientras el ninja iba de un lado a otro a alta velocidad gracias a su chakra, lanzando ataques aleatorios. El ninja estab perdiendo velocidad, pero eso iba a ser mucho después de que ellos cayeran muertos.

Lanzó una nueva ráfaga de agujas, pero hacia Naruto, que estaba indefenso. Sin saber muy bien el porqué, sus músculos se tensaron y antes de que lo supiera, había escudado a Naruto, usándose él mismo. Sentía como las agujas atravesaban su carne en búsqueda de los puntos vitales. Y cómo el mundo estaba siendo velado.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras acomodaba a Sasuke sobre su regazo y le reprendió enfadado.

"Por qué me protegiste? Creí que había dicho que no quería que nadie me protegiera!", lo último lo dijo en un murmulloque no escuchó Sasuke, "nunca más..." '_They always die_' (4), se limpió con el dorso de la manga las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse. Sasuke esbozó lo que intentó que fuera una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo gala de su estoicismo, pero sólo le salió una sonrisa triste. "No lo sé. Mi cuerpo... Se movió solo."

El rastreador se le quedó mirando en un panel, compungido. 'No puedo evitarlo. Es la vida de un ninja, mi vida cómo herramienta. La vida que yo escogí', observaba indiferente y salió, arrojándole más senbons a la espalda. "Es la primera vez que vez a alguien querido morir?", preguntó con incertidumbre mientras miraba a Naruto enfurecido, que por momentos parecía animal, '_it's not the first time. That's why, I'll..._' (5), con el rostro descompuesto.

"Te mataré", decía mientras se levantaba resuelto. Ya no era el niño del bosque, era un auténtico asesino, con esa mirada indiferente, vacía y... triste? "Te mataré, y nunca te perdonaré", decía con un tono más imponente mientras separaba las manos y le cambiaban mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, inundados con sed de sangre e instinto asesino.

'No puede ser', dijo mientras retrocedía, aterrorizado. 'Sus manos... Están cambiando... Parecen garras... Se...! Se está curando...', observaba sin poder creer a sus ojos. 'Sus ojos... No son humanos... Éste... Qué es este niño?', era lo único que podía maquinar de la sorpresa de tener a alguien que estaba resistendolo, y no sólo eso tenían unas habilidades, que no parecían humanas, con semejante chakra aterrador.

A Naruto ya se le habían caído los senbons y estaba a cuatro patas con los músculos tensos, sintiendo el poder correr por sus venas, gruyendo de una forma animal. '_This power... It's the same from the other time..._', sentía una sensación abrasadora por todo su cuerpo, le estaba quemando las entrañas pero aún así era poder y estaba dispuesto a usarlo contra el misterioso ninja, '_but less powerful... Despite this, I shall shred him into pieces!_' (6), no dejaría que nadie volviera a dañar a sus seres queridos de nuevo. 

Dejó escapar un gritó feroz. El chakra rojizo empezó a salirse por momentos de control y derritió los espejos sin más, como si sólo fuesen unos simples cubitos de hielo sin chakra que los refuercen, y estaba claramente molesto. Con todas sus fuerzas fue contra el ninja enemigo y le propinó un golpe que casi lo deja inconsciente; salió rodando a una considerable distancia y se incorporó con dificultad. La máscara estaba rajada.

'Zabuza... He fallado, no?', el chico corría más rápido, dispuesto a matarlo. 'Zabuza... Ya no soy digno de ti... Zabuza... soy una herramienta rota', mientras se le iba cayendo la máscara. Justo en el momento en que su cara quedó descubierta el rubio se paró en seco. Unas memorias agridulces pasaron por se mente.

"_I shall always maintain my promises_" (7)

"_Please... If I promise... Not to murder ever again?_" (8)

No pudo matarlo. No podía quebrar sus promesas -ni juramentos. El puño se quedó frente a la cara del otro, y con sorpresa, descubrió que era el mismo chico del bosque. Aunque eso no lo hubiera detenido.

"Qué pasa...? No puedes matarme?"

* * *

"Vamos muchacho! Puedes hacerlo" 'O sino... te mueres.'

"Nande?", sintió una mano empujándolo directo al precipicio que se extendía con la cascada. Instintivamente canalizó chakra a sus manos para poder agarrarse a uno de los tantos picos que salían de la roca pero se resbaló. "Es inútil que lo intentes chico! A la velocidad que te caes y tu nivel de control de chakra tu única esperanza es el otro chakra!", la ceja de Naruto tembló peligrosamente, '_damn you perverted hermit_'.(9)

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar tranquilamente su muerte. Ya no había más remedio, ne? Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, esperando encontrarse en la quietud de su mente.

Aunque no era así. De pronto estuvo en un corredor, con infinidad de tuberías encima, y un confundido Naruto que tenía una idea más o menos exacta de dónde se encontraba. '_This is my mind? How horrible.._. (10)', iba caminando. Sus pasos resonaban y una luz fantasmagórica y amarillenta iluminaba las lisas paredes aunque no pareciera venir de ningún lado. 

Sin saber por qué se vió arrastrado por una serie de corredores, todas con sus monótonas paredes chocolate, hasta llegar a una especie de entrada. La atravesó y llegó a una jaula inmensa, de barrotes tan gruesos como su cuerpo, y de dos puertas, con el marco labrado. Y un papel que ponía "sello" en todo el frente de la misma. Y al fondo una creatura lo observaba con ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

"_So this is the __almighty__ Kyuubi no Yoko?_", se permitió reír un poco. "_Excuse me, but this for sure wasn't the image that I had of thee_". Paró en seco, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y sonreía por lo bajo. "_Clumsy me. I supose that thee do not speak English._ Mejor así?" y se cruzó los brazos con prepotencia. (11)

"_**Do not toy nor defy me, **_**gaki**_**. Of course I **__**do**__** speak English, beside from Japanese**_", movía una de sus colas grandilocuentemente, con un acento londinense bastante marcado. "**Nihon **_**isn't enough to explore for a milennia**_** youma, gaki. **_**I have all the time of the world, and thou, as**_** Shinigami'**_**s follower, don't**_". (12)

"_Well, now it seems that thy time's up. I die,thee die, as simple as that, so give your chakra as rent, as long as I need, and thee'll keep us alive_" (13), sonrió, pero Kyuubi empezó a afilarse las garras, como si no tuviera nada interesante qué hacer; "_**And here I thought thou were a**_** tensai,**_** when thou practiced with thy**_** ojii-chan. **_**I'll remember all the blood that I witnessed back there. Why do thou **__**hide**_** gaki**_**? I'm sure it's easy for thou to figure it ou**__t_" (14)

"_Do not..._", lo miró amenazadoramente, "_do not insult __him__, while I am here_" (15), pero el demonio no pudo evitar otra risita con sorna, "_**then enlighten me, **_**gaki**_**, use thy common sense**_" (16). Naruto se sentó y suspiró. 

En qué había estado pensando, era un ser milenario, así que no le quedaba más alternativa que responder. "_Thee are inmortal. Thee could defy_ Shinigami _itself for thy freedom. It's no use the_ Yondaime'_s seal here, because thee can break freely through it_ ". (17)

"_**Do thou respect him that much? That much**_", saboreó en su boca lo amargo que le iba a decir al niño enfrente, "_**that thou would even say his title in Japanese**_", observó con satisfacción cuando el pequeño se mordió el labio. "**_Nevertheless, thou are interesting, with your exquisite Scottish accent, but more refined, I think. More than others think. I may keep thou alive, and give thou chakra, because thou came to me_**" (18), esto úiltimo lo tomó por sorpresa porque parecía que Kyuubi le pusiera un deje melancólico a eso último.

Pero sintió poder, el mismo poder que había sentido años atrás y el mismo poder que había sentido en Ha no Kuni. La misma sensación palpitante de poder corría por sus venas. Y lo mejor. Estaba dentro de sí mismo.

* * *

"Pero tu eres como un hermano para mí Sasuke!"

"Cómo puedes saber? Tu no sabes lo que es tener familia. Hermanos, tíos, padres que te quieran. Cómo pues entonces saber que soy un hermano para tí?"

Naruto se mordió el labio, sus colmillos le rasgaron la piel e hizo que sangrara. Él no sabía, él no sabía nada sobre él. Hasta el youma que contenía sabía más sobre él que ése! Frunció el ceño. No quería volver a recordar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

**Flashback**

_Las manitas temblorosas agarraban la tela con aprensión, mientras el niño rubio tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Agarraba el sayal nervioso, de la túnica de su amado (n/a: no piensen mal), que lo había tratado como un hijo todos estos años. Aún con las manos ensangrentadas, en parte de sangre suya, y en parte de sangre ajena, quería creer._

"Please... Be alive... Please... Don't leave me alone..._" (19)_

**Fin Flashback**

En ese momento algo se destrozó dentro de él. Su expresión afable y paciente se vió reemplazada por una de indiferencia, no obstante, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego asesino, que no había visto nunca antes en el semblante del rubio. "Entonces... Sí no vuelves, te mato", al ver esos ojos llenos de indiferencia y de odio retrocedió un poco, le recordaban tanto a los de Itachi...

No obstante, no se amilanó, y fue contra él. Las venas de Naruto pulsaban con poder. Chakra rojo.

* * *

Había sido una derrota humillante. Desde el principio había tenido las de perder. Y es que ese rubio tenía nueve vidas o qué? No importó que su taijutsu fuera más avanzado, no importó que le hubiera atravesado el corazón con un chidori. Sí, destrozado. Le había atravasado el pecho a Naruto, había encontrado su corazón, y lo había cogido, palpitante y caliente entre sus manos, y lo había oprimido, desgarrándolo con sus manos. Seguro de haberlo matado.

Pero no. Ese había sido su movimiento triunfal, la última pizca de chakra que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Pero no. Al principio se extrañó cuando no escuchó el último aliento de Naruto -entiéndase por grito- escapar de sus labios, luego asumió que había aceptado la muerte tal cual; pero supo que algo andaba mal -para él-, cuando Naruto todavía estaba parado tan campante, con esos ojos sangre y sedientos de ella mirándolo fijamente. Y veía frente a sus ojos cómo se iba reconstruyendo -gracias a ese chakra que empezaba a detestar ahora másque nunca- el corazón de su amigo y seguía latiendo macabramente.

Luego lo miró con una sonrisa retorcida y había dicho algo muy raro que no entendió, aunque si entendió el significado. Le había pegado con ese chakra -apenas se había desviado- y había quedado muy herido y adolorido, lleno de quemaduras. Y le había dicho, indiferente, 'fallé'. Eso no era propio del rubio, aunque tampoco le importó. Su actitud había cambiado.

Ahora lo estaba llevando sobre su espalda. Ya se veían las verdes puertas de Konoha, a lo que él no tenía mucho entusiasmo. No había podido dejar de notar un pequeño detalle. Mientras Naruto saltaba de rama en rama, o en fin, andaba, las heridas se le iban cerando solas. Y cuando activó el Sharingan para verlo mejor, vió que tenían un indiscutible y tenue resplandor rojizo. Pero se hallaba demasiadocansado como para hablar, así que se quedó con las dudas en su mente.

Ignoró totalmente a Sakura cuando la saludó, a pesar de que nunca había tenido alguna clase de sentimientos amorosos (n/a: imagínen los epis d naru normales pro sin q le gustara Sakura. En todo es basikmente igual, solo q le kmbio los pnsamientos y las razones y lo retuerzo a mi manera) no era propio de él ignorar a la gente cuando le saludan. Pero siguió indiferente, saltando de tejado en tejado, hasta llegar a la torre Hokage.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de un tirón y tiró a Sasuke delante del escritorio de la Hokage "aquí está Sasuke", y luego se fue sin siquiera decirle 'obaa-chan' o alguna otra cosa. Pero Tsunade pareció notar la herida de su pecho, "esas... son tus costillas?", preguntó, insegura.

Se viró, quedando el lado izquierdo a la vista de Tsunade. A una velocidad sorprendente se alzaban pedazos de las costillas cubiertos de rojo -sangre y chakra- y otros crecían, y en las partes donde ya estaban reconsttruidos se iban recubriendo de músculos y piel. "Y qué?", la miró con indiferencia, mientras de su boca afloró esa pregunta.

"Como qué 'y qué' Naruto? Mírate, estás...!", calló sus gritos al recibir una mirada del ojiazul. Glacial. Implacable. Poca paciencia. Salió por la puerta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, mientras Sasuke se levantaba muy dolorosamente.

"Quién te hizo eso?"

"Naruto."

Era imposible. No era capaz de matar ni una mosca. Se quedó en su puesto, entre atónita y alarmada, cuando Shizune entró en la redonda estancia vió a Sasuke y a una congelada Hokage, así que decidió ponerle el cascabel al gato y llamó a un equipo de medic-nins.

* * *

Naruto estaba caminando decidido por el bosque. Buscaba a una persona en particular. '_If _Konoha_ shattered my mask then I'll shatter the two masks left in here_' (20), se dijo a sí mismo agriamente, mientras buscaba a Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Ya era hora de romper su máscara, ser un poco egoístas porque rompieron la suya y romper su máscara. Nadie en la Tierra podía ser tan tímido con todo mundo! Válgame el cielo! Era comprensible y hasta pensable que fuera con la persona que te gustara, pero con todo el mundo?

Enseguida reconoció los síntomas. De qué? Del enmascaramiento, claro. Incongruencia -sus comentarios-, ridiculez -su extrema timidez o la absurda personalidad de él-, y ese destello en los ojos de vez en cuando, cuando hacen algo que añoras y no puedes.

Iba en busca de una corriente de agua. Hinata gustaba entrenar cerca o en ella. Le prestaba poca atención a la sombra que pasaba por los charcos luminosos que se formaban en el limoso camino de los huecos entre las ramas de los árboles. Hasta le arrancaban destellos al húmedo musgo. Escuchó un sonido de chapoteo. Sonrió, oscuro.

Se encontró con ella. Estaba sola. Más que bien. Se acercó a ella y con un tono demandante exclamó "Hinata!". Enseguida la peliazul se giró hacia él y tartamudeó su nombre, girando los deditos, mientras se paraba sobre el agua. Estaba sudada, sin duda llevaba un par de horas sobre el agua, ni un genin -bueno el sí, pero era por sus reservas inhumanas de chakra- podía estar parado tanto tiempo. Significa que su control de chakra era perfecto. Porque ella no tenía tanto chakra, no como otros miembros de su clan.

Enseguida se aproximó, lo que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, así como preocupada, porque no era la misma mirada tranquila que tenía -pantalla de una profunda tristeza, lo sabía- sino una mirada indiferente y triste. La agarró por el cuello sin contemplaciones o pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que le diría que no y que era una inútil pero el no se iba a tragar el cuento. Era patético. Y la arrojó violentamente contra un árbol. "Escúchame bien", le decía con ojos fijos, "vas a dejar esa máscara. Tienes un año para mejorar. Busca a Rock Lee para que te enseñe taijutsu, y pídele a alguien aparte de Kurenai que te enseñe ninjutsu. Tienes un año para mejorar. Tienes que ser al menos jounin, o sufre las consecuencias". Lo había dicho sin rodeos, dando a entender que hablaba en serio. Lo que estaba tácito eran las consecuencias. La iba a lastimar... o peor (n/a: he creado a un monstruo).

Lo vió alejarse caminando sin que le importara un bledo su condición. Le había dejado el cuello rojo y casi le había asfixiado. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien, lo observó desde antes de que cambiara. No habría consecuencias. Ya tramaba algo.

* * *

Fue hacia el hospital. A la habitación de Rock Lee. Era lo más indicado para hacer. Sinceramente su obsesión con el entrenamiento y el hecho de querer imitar a Gai-sensei mostraban una profunda inseguridad porque lo llevaba al extremo, aunque en opinión de los otros era una exagerada admiración. Pero él conocía más. El sabía..

"Lee", lo miró indiferente, el estaba a punto de decirle algo así como "Yosh! Naruto-kun, regresaste sin ningún rasguño, me alegro de que el fuego de la juventud arda en ti" pero se contuvo al adivinar por su tezque no venía a charlar, como hubiera hecho si tuviera su 'disfraz' puesto. Sí, Rock Lee también sabía de esto.

Como ya no había nada que hacer y los dos sabían los mutuos secretos -casi-, entonces Rock Lee se puso un poco más serio y tímido. "Sí?"

"Quiero que entrenes a Hinata. Ella a cambio te podría entrenar en ninjutsu y controlde chakra".

"Sabes que soy un inepto para eso, y a qué se debe tu repentino interés en mí?"

Hizo un elegante ademán con la mano, mientras la otra sostenía a la mano con el codo"llámalo una venganza personal contra Konohagakure no Sato".

"Venganza? Y ayudándome te vas a vengar?", parecía a punto de reírse en este punto, pero Naruto estaba serio; "también a Hinata, pero ese no es el punto".

"Lo sospeché desde un principio, siempre debe a ver algo a cambio. Y en qué te beneficiará?"

"En nada. Pero es mi venganza".

"No entiendo".

"No tienes. En fin, Konoha debería aprender a prestarle másatención a lo que tiene dentro. Somos diamantes en bruto, mejores joyas que cualquiera. Los genios escondidos".

"Mejores... Joyas? Te refieres a incluso mejor que Sasuke-kun o Neji?"

"Exacto", ya lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, "te apuntas, o no?".

"Está bien".

"Algo más...", enseguida se puso al lado de su cama y agarró el brazo vendado y los ojos le cambiaron a rojo, rajados y tenebrosos, mientras sentía un calor abrazó su brazo. "Sólo tienes un año para mejorar. O sino, te haré daño. Debes ser al menos jounin", una vez hubo espetado esto, le dejó el brazo libre, sin mirar atrás. El brazó le escocía. Naruto salió del cuarto. Le había hecho una quemadura con un tenue brillo rojo (n/a: sip, he creado a un monstruo).

* * *

Jiraiya miraba al chico delante suyo. Estaba impávido, es más, hasta infundiéndole miedo a él. Uno de los Sannins de Konoha, le debería dar vergüenza.

"Así que quieres que te entrene".

"Qué parte no has entendido? Te espero en 10 minutos a las puertas de la Aldea".

Pero el Sannin podría estar algo asustado por el repentino cambio en su discípulo, pero no era un idiota. "No te vas a ir Naruto", anunció, con un temor latente escondido en la parte de atrás de su cerebro.

"Pero por supuesto que volveremos, Jiraiya; no estoy tomando ideas de Sasuke ni nada parecido", lo miro con más seriedad y dureza en sus ojos, que hizo que Jiraiya se sintiera más encogido en su lugar, "vas a estar ahí y te vas a quedar esperándome, tengo que hacer algo muy importante".

"Y qué hay de avisarle a Tsunade?"

"Dije que te ibas a las puertas de Konoha después de empacar y te quedas sin hacer nada".

Jiraiya se mordió el labio. Pero le latía que mejor hacía lo que un niño de 12 años le estaba ordenando. No podía evitarlo, pero la verdad es que quería saber que se traía Naruto entre manos, porque no era el mismo Naruto que había entrenado. Éste parecía más feroz y... Triste?

* * *

Estaba con un racimo de incienso a la puerta de su apartamento. Lo había comprado dónde uno de los pocos vendedores que no lo detestaba. En verdad sí había sido sincero. Tenía que hacer algo muy importante aquí, y no se iba a dejar amilanar.

Casualmente a las puertas de su apartamento estaba su casero barriendo. Era un hombre afable, de profundos ojso marrones, arrugado como una pasa; pero de todas maneras era muy amigable. Al verlo Naruto esbozó una sonrisita. Qué agradable era encontrarse con Kensuke-san. Kensuke levantó un poco la cabeza y al verlo le sonrió, mirío que no hubiera nadie cerca y empezaron a hablar tranquilamente en inglés, aunque Kenuske tenía un acento japonés que no se lo quitaba ni el diablo, y a pesar de todos estos años, no pronunciaba bien la /l/.

"Having a nice day?" (21)

"A rather painful one, nothing that I couldn't handle", parecía inseguro de lo que le iba a decir a continuación. "I'm leaving". (22)

"Oh! So you are /r/l/eaving! It was about time, you know. I a/r/l/ways said that after the mournfu/r/l/ death of...", (23) Naruto le cortó, mientras agarraba más fuerte el ramo de incienso que tenía bajo el brazo "Training" (24). El anciano pareció callarse, y siguió barriendo. Después de todo, Naruto necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Naruto entró al apartamento. Era sorprendente que fuera tan grande, considerando su situación como "paria" de la Aldea. Claro que todo tenía que ver con "la persona" que Naruto vino a visitar y a prestarle respeto.

Era una sala comfortable, con un bonito piso de roble con diseño de espina de pescado, y unos cuantos sillones de cuero azul, con una lámpara colgando. Había un pasilllo y cuatro puertas al final. La primera, a la derecha, era el baño. La segunda, un poco más adelante y a la izquierda, era su cuarto. La tercera, otro poco más adelante y a la derecha -y más pequeña-, era la habitación de invitados. La última era la recámara mayor. A esa se dirigía.

Abrió la puerta. Había una cama 'Queen size', pegada a la pared, con un sobrecama blanco y una colcha lisa y roja encima. Las sábanas eran blancas, al igual que las fundas de las dos almohadas que estaban encima. A un costado de la pared pintada de blanco hueso estaba un gabinete con un espejo, y del lado de las paredes habían muchos libreros con libros gruesos, gordos y apergaminados apilados unos encima de otros y unos al lado de otros, y algunos en latín o inglés, otros estaban cubiertos con extraños símbolos, pero esos eran los menos.

En el gabinete había una especie de altar (n/a: en japón le hacn altares a los fams muertos), con muchas velas encendidas perpetuamente, que parecían no consumirse nunca. Habían algunas flores coloridas que parecían no marchitarse nunca. Y había una foto sacada de los tantos albúmes que estaban en la última gaveta del gabinete, enmarcada en un sencillo marco de madera. Enfrente había un florero en dónde poner el incienso.

En la foto había un anciano, con tantas arrugas que resultaba imposible decir que edad tenía, en una túnica de sayal, cargando a un niño rubio, que sonreía feliz al que tomaba la foto. Una sonrisa verdadera. Hacía cuanto que no hacía una de esas. Y el anciano tenía unos profundos ojos, vívidos y brillantes marrón-zul, un color casi imposible.

"Excuse me for not visting you. I've been occupied in missions lately and the last one was tough". (25)

Se lo dijo a la foto mientras trazaba el contorno del marco de con la punta de los dedos. Agarró una ramita de incienso, sacó la que ya estaba quemada y tocó con la punta de sus dedos la punta de la varilla, que se encendió enseguida, con una llamita.

Cuando hubo terminado se fue. Claro que hubo un detalle que fue recibido con poco interés por los ojos del rubio porque para él era algo cotidiano. Allí estaba la foto con un Naruto sonriente e inquieto y un anciano -mostrando sus dientes torcidos y de porcelana- tambaleante.

Claro, podías decir eso por que lo veías claramente.

La foto se estaba moviendo.

* * *

_A veces, cuando más solo no puedes ser,_

_tienes a alguien a quien recurrir y ver;_

_aunque tengas que mirar al cielo,_

_porque todos ya están muertos _

* * *

Tengo MUXA pereza d poner notas. Me aburri con el primer chapie. Sólo traduzco y ya. Lamento d nuevo todo el dialogo en ingles, pro tngo mis razones.

Si no me ekivoko, cra revelado en el chapter 4

Aki van las traducciones.

1. 'Tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé'

2. 'Tienen que mejorar esa puntería'

3. 'Esto no sirve. Sin duda el **Bunshin **es mi peor jutsu'

4. 'Siempre se mueren'

5. 'No es la primera vez. Por eso yo...'

6. 'Este poder... Es el mismo de la otra vez... Pero menos poderoso... A pesar de esto, yo lo voy a hacer trizas!'

7. "Siempre he de mantener mis promesas"

8. "Por favor... Si yo prometo... No matar nunca más?"

9. 'Maldito ermitaño pervertido'

10. 'Esta es mi mente? Qué horrible...'

Nótese que en la conversación con Kyuubi se hablan de "thou" y "thrre" en vez de "you"y cuando se refieren a algo suyo dicen "thy" en vez de "your"como en el Padrenuestro en inglés. "Thou" y "thee" equivalen en inglés antiguo a "vos" y "thy" a "vuestro/a".No se usan mucho estas expresiones actualmente, excepto en el lenguaje literario -como en este fanfiction- o hablando de una manera culta y respetuosa porque, aunque sea poco usado, es una especie de "usted". Me sentí tentada a traducirlo con "vos" y todo eso, pero le decidí dar el significado moderno "usted". De todas maneras también encaja porque casi todo el tiempo nos tuteamos. Están siendo extremadamente formales, y algo fríos, supongo, en su conversación.

11. "Así que este es el todopoderoso Kyuubi no Yoko? Perdone, pero seguro que esta no era la imagen que tenía de usted. Torpe de mí. supongo que usted no habla inglés. Mejor así?"

12. "**No juegues ni me desafíes, gaki. Claro que hablo Inglés, aparte del Japonés. Nihon no basta para explorar para un youkaimilenario. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y tu como seguidor de Shinigami no.**"

13. "Bueno, parece que se le acabó el tiempo. Yo muero, usted muere, tan simple como eso, así que dame chakra como alquiler mientras lo necesite, y usted nos mantendrá vivos."

14. "**Y mira que yo pensé que era un tensai, cuando usted practicaba con su ojii-chan. Siempre recordaré toda la sangre de la que fuí testigo, hace tiempo. Porque se esconde, gaki? Estoy seguro de qué le es fácil deducirlo**"

15. "No... No lo insulte mientras esté aquí"

16. "**Entonces ilumíname, gaki, use su sentido común**"

17. "Usted es inomrtal. Usted puede desafiar al mismo Shinigami por su libertad. No sirve el sello del Yondaime porque se podríalibrar de él"

18. "**Lo respeta tanto? Tanto así que incluso le diría el cargo en Japonés? Sin embargo, eres interesante, con tu primoroso acento escocés, pero más delicado, supongo. Más de lo que otros piensan. Le mantendré con vida y le daré chakra porque ustedvino a mí**"

19. "Por favor... Estáte con vida... No me dejes solo..."

20. 'Si Konoha hizo añicos mi máscara, entonces yo he de hacer añicos las dos máscaras restantes'

21. "Tienes un día agradable?"

22. "Uno un tanto doloroso, nada que no pudiera manejar. Me voy"

23. "Oh! Así que te estás yendo? Ya era hora, sabes. Después de la deprimente muerte de..."

24. "Entrenamiento"

25. "Discúlpame por no haberte visitado.Últimamente he estado ocupado en misiones y la última ha sido exigente"

Y de nuevo prdon x el monstruo q resulto ser Naruto! No pude evitarlo! Así es como va la historia. Más adelante sabrán el porqué y los problemas que voy a desncadenar.

Y una pista, mírenlo como un preview.

Por lo q akban d leer en este chapter y x lo q pasara más adelante les advierto algo. Naruto no está tan cuerdo como parece. Y otra cosa. Es NaruHina y KakaAnko así que me pidn otros paring bn, pro q no involucren a esos 4.


	3. Harry Potter

****

Capítulo III

"**Harry Potter**"

* * *

En fin, una advertencia. Éste es un resumen de la vida de Harry Potter en los momentos que yo considero más importantes hasta _Fénix_, bien? Así que tiene un poco de los libros, un poco de las películas, un poco de mí también. Tuve que buscar mis libros de Harry Potter para poder hacerlo. El principio se parece mucho al del capítulo anterior, vcerdad? Ésa es la idea.

Lo que sigue es invención mía. Al llegar a lo de la serpiente y la pelea de Voldemort en _Piedra_, me entró miedo y no me atrevía a cambiar lo de los libros mucho, metí pedazos de la película o al menos eso creo. Cambié los diálogos, las descripciones. Es que no quería ser plagiadora. Pero me dio pena. Después me fui atreviendo más. Lo de _Cáliz_ si está diferente (más o menos).

Respecto a los otros capítulos, éste será el orden.

**Lee y Hinata**-**4**: Introducción a Konoha después de que Naruto se fuera.

**Kirikura to Kousen5**: Misiones, etc.

**Kirikura to Kousen6**: Introducción a Dumbledore, no sé muy bien que hará, y llegará al continente shinobi. Ya me inventaré algo. Y les da una misión a los shinobis de Konoha y Suna. Sí, parece cliché, pero no se preocupen, tengo un as bajo la manga.

* * *

Los reviews!

_**J. C. POTTER**__: Gracias, la verdad es que este es un ff un poco extrño._

_**Andy**__: Jajajaaja, XD, no importa, este capi no tiene ni un solo diálogo en inglés._

_**Teddy666**__: Sí, las dudas se aclararán solas. Para ser más exactos, lo de Lee y Hinata en el capítulo 4 y lo de Naruto en el 6._

**Capítulo**: 6 páginas.

**Fanfiction**: 15 páginas

Es un capítulo bastante corto, la verdad.

Con la historia!

* * *

_My scarred soul holds endless fights_

_overpowering me all-mighty,_

_m__y only hope is to heal_

_regardless of what I feel_

* * *

Harry James Potter era un niño normal. Tan normal como se puede ser siendo un mago. Claro, porque Harry Potter era un mago, específicamente aquél pequeño niño que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, el más grande mago oscuro de la historia.

Aunque claro, eso ya lo hacía bastante inusual, incluso para lo excéntrico que puede llegar a ser un mago. Y eso lo apartaba un poco de los demás.

* * *

El encantamiento Fidelio (1) funcionaba a la perfección. Lily se quitaba su cabellera pajiza de sus ojos verdes, mientras miraba la cara de su bebé, tan pacífica en su moisés que se mecía lentamente, al ritmo de la nívea mano de su madre.

James sonrió, mientras, una vez más sin resultado, intentaba aplastar la mata negra de su cabello que estaba revuelto hacia todos lados. Era una ocasión especial. Era el primer día de Halloween de su pequeño hijo. Se sentó en el sofá y observó una vez más, embelesado, la delgada figura de Lily; arrugó la nariz al notar un olor extraño, como si algo se estuviese quemando. No podía ser el pastel de calabaza del horno; ya estaba en la mesa.

Lily miró extrañada a todos lados, revolvía sus manos nerviosamente en lo que su mirada recorría la habitación. Podría ser Mundungus Fletcher? (2). El siempre parecía una bola de harapos con olor a aceite quemado. Enseguida notó la fuente del olor extraño: la puerta.

Se levantó cautelosamente, mirando la puerta con atención. El olor paró y se detuvo en seco cuando un sonido siseante empezó a retumbar por toda la sala.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. La puerta salió disparada al otro lado de la habitación, consumiéndose en el camino mediante un fuego excesivamente brillante, destrozando una pared por el camino y yendo a parar a la cocina.

James maldijo por lo bajo mientras un hombre alto, pálido, sin nariz y sólo dos rajas en vez de ella hacía su aparición, mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos rojos. Empuñó James su varita.

"Lily, huye, coge a Harry; salgan de aquí!", y le dirigió una mirada desesperada; se interpuso entre Voldemort y la escalera para que Lily tuviera alguna ventaja.

"James!"

"Hazlo! Yo lo detendré!"

Lily consternada le echó una última mirada a James y arrancó a Harry de su cuna, haciendo que sollozara y gimiera un poco; no obstante, no tenía tiempo qué perder para consolarlo y acto seguido, subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recoger su varita, que estaba revolviendo ponche de frutas en el caldero, en la cocina. Estaba indefensa.

"_MORSMORDRE_!" (3)

Se preocupó la madre. Era algo que Voldemort sólo decía –o sus mortífagos (4) en todo caso- cuando iba a matar a alguien. Se agarró rudamente del barandal. Pero deshogó sus penas cuando escuchó el grito característico de James cuando estaba enojado '_Rictusempra_!' (5) contra Voldemort.

Escuchaba hechizos, maldiciones y contramaldiciones siendo lanzadas a diestra y siniestra, causando incendios, explosiones; en fin, un ambiente caótico en general. Esperaba engañar a Voldemort bajando por la ventana, como lo hacía cuando era niña, sólo que ahora era más complicado con un bebé.

Abrió una puerta a toda velocidad, azorada; pensaba en James. La única razón por la que estaba resistiendo era porque tenía algo que defender, su esposa e hijo. Justo cuando había alcanzado la ventana escuchó la temida 'arma mortal' de Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_…" (6).

Se quedó paralizada del horror. Era tiro seguro. Habían matado a James y ella estaba parada, parada como una cobarde, huyendo sin poder hacer nada. Paralizada, inmóvil; cómo describir el horror que sentía esa pobre mujer?

Las escaleras crujían bajo el paso lento del Señor Tenebroso. Lily Potter lloraba patéticamente por su esposo muerto, sujetando a su pequeño hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Dame al niño", aquella voz parecía más reptil que humana. Lily se volteó violentamente presionando a Harry contra sí, lastimándolo –y haciendo que llorara- de los nervios.

"A Harry no, a Harry no", con cada palabra que decía, retrocedía un paso hasta que se dio contra la pared. Voldemort extendió una mano que parecía una telaraña de lo blanca que era; avanzaba apremiante, su paciencia se acababa.

"Salva tu vida, dame al niño"

"A Harry no, mátame, tómame en su lugar"

Pero la paciencia de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era finita. Alzó la varita y un hechizo que parecía un rayo verde eléctrico le dio a Lily de lleno en el pecho. Se desplomó como lo hace un edificio al ser dinamitado, pero de alguna manera el bebé quedó sano y salvo encima de ella. Voldemort tomó a Harry y murmuró un hechizo mortal.

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Un grito desgarrador surcó la noche.

* * *

Harry le dio otro lengüetazo a su polo de limón. No había sido tan malo venir al zoológico después de todo, ya que Tío Vernon se dignó a comprarle algo, aunque fuese lo más barato. Así que no había ido del todo mal. Y procuraba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Dudley y así no le pegaba.

Más tarde, Harry debió suponer que todo aquello era muy bueno para durar. Dudley tenía hambre así que comieron 'hot dogs' y hamburguesas; como Dudley y su amigo Piers se quejaron de los hot dogs a Harry le tocó una ración doble que comió encantado. Después fueron a ver a las serpientes. Estaba frente a la jaula de la más grande. Bueno, no exactamente. Era como una vitrina en dónde la serpiente estaba exhibida.

Dudley le exigía a Tío Vernon que hiciera que la serpiente se moviera, dando golpecitos en el vidrio de la manera más tonta. Se cansó Dudley y se fue desilusionado con Piers. Harry sólo se quedó embobado observando al impresionante ejemplar. Y de repente le guiñó un ojo. Harry se restregó los ojos, para asegurarse de que no le estuviesen jugando una mala pasada.

Cuando la serpiente miró a Dudley y a Piers molestando a una cascabel Harry dijo "debe ser odioso", y paras su sorpresa la serpiente decía algo así como una respuesta afirmativa, porque su cabeza se bamboleaba lentamente, de arriba abajo.

Harry abrió los ojos el doble de su tamaño normal, pero después miró de reojo a Dudley y Piers para ver si se dirigían en su dirección. Estaban distraídos mirando a las serpientes de cascabel. Vio un letrerito en la esquina del vidrio que rezaba: "Boa Constrictor, Brasil".

"Debe ser muy bonito", y para su sorpresa, la serpiente apuntó con su cola larga el letrero, y Harry leyó con cuidado lo que ponía debajo. "Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico".

"Oh"

"DUDLEY, SR DURSLEY, VENGAN! NO VAN A CREERLO!", vociferó Piers, mientras observaba la serpiente excitado, y como Harry estaba 'hablando' con ella, cuando llego Tío Vernon, lo apartó bruscamente; y tan rápido como había pasado todo aquello Dudley y Piers se echaron atrás, gritando del miedo.

El vidrio había desaparecido.

* * *

"No es posible… Usted estaba llorando cuando Snape lo amenazaba! Yo lo vi!", Harry retrocedió un par de pasos. Su túnica estaba rasgada, estaba careto y jadeaba mientras encaraba a Quirrell, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Éste llevaba su típico turbante morado y su extravagante vestimenta y estaba mucho más descansado que Harry, aunque en ese momento, en su rostro se dilucidó una mueca de terror.

"Mi maestro… A veces me es muy difícil hacer los que me manda… y yo soy tan débil"

"Quiere decir que estaba con usted? Allí?"

"Adónde yo vaya el está conmigo", sentenció misteriosamente. "Antaño era joven y viajaba por el mundo, además tenía ideas muy vagas sobre lo bueno y lo malo; entonces lo conocí y descubrí que sólo hay poder y enclenques que no se atreven a buscarlo; y así, desde entonces estoy con él y le sirvo… Después de lo del fiasco de Gringotts se enfadó", la voz de Quirrel empezaba a temblar, " y no es una persona que tolere los errores… y me castigó".

Su voz se había pagado abruptamente, como si hubiera más que contar pero que le diera espanto hacerlo. De verdad esta 'persona' era tan escalofriante? En eso, se acuerda de su viaje en el callejón Diagon, y de su encuentro con Quirrell.

Entretanto, Quirrell murmuraba para sí y daba vueltas alrededoir del espejo; y de vez en cuando decía sus cavilaciones en voz alta, enfadado. "Tengo que romperlo?", y ese tipo de cosas era lo que tu podías escuchar.

Harry apretó los ojos, sus pensamientos se arremolinaban, se le venía a la mente el Caldero Chorreante, el Espejo de Oesed, sus padres –el Espejo. Esa imagen se le quedó en la mente y apretó los ojos lo más que pudo, deseando con toda su alma que le pudiese ganar a Quirrell y tener la piedra antes que él.

Normalmente era medio aéreo en clase, pero descubrió que las palabras de Quirrell debían estar relacionadas con el espejo, y tal vez si se veía en él podría ver donde estaba la piedra escondida. Quién sabe. Intentó moverse, pero se cayó. Quirrell ni se daba cuenta. Y Harry no se dio cuenta que le pedía ayuda a su maestro.

Una voz lo sobresaltó, una voz rasposa y curiosamente aguda, que volvió a repetir lo mismo. "Usa al muchacho…". Lo más escalofriante es que parecía proceder de Quirrel y Quirrel no movía los labios. Y con toda seguridad no era ventrílocuo –aunque sí un poco demente, no más-.

Quirrell asintió levemente e hizo un ademán, como haciéndole que viniese. "Ven aquí, vamos, Potter"; en lo que hablaba, las sogas que lo sujetaban se escurrieron y no lo volvieron a asir más. Harry lo hizo, y Quirrell lo agarró bruscamente de los hombros y lo colocó frente al Espejo. Su asustado reflejo le devolvió la mirada, y Quirrell lo azuzaba para que le contara lo que veía.

Su reflejo sonrió y sacó una piedra rojiza del bolsillo de la lustrosa –y raída, sucia, desmarañada- túnica negra y la volvió guardar. Con asombro –aunque se preocupó de que no se reflejara en la cara- sintió su bolsillo pesado de pronto. Le empezó a mentir, casi con naturalidad, contándole una historia fantasiosa obre Gryffindor, Dumbledore, y algo más.

Quirrell estaba casi se arrancaba los pelos que no tenía y aparó a Harry y se miraba en el espejo, su cara contraída en pensamiento profundo. Harry se alejaba tranquilamente, con expresión de alivio y terror, para aparentar. "Miente" eso lo paró en seco. "Vuelve aquí! La verdad! Quiero la verdad! Que viste?!", se desesperaba por momentos. Se giró lentamente para encarar a Quirrell. "Quiero verlo... Harry Potter…".

"Maestro! No! Está débil!"

"Estoy bien"

Suspiró y le dio la espalda a Harry. Se desenvolvió lentamente el turbante, y allí en su nuca –o lo que hubiese sido su nuca-, había una cara blanquísima, ojos rojos y odiosos y sin nariz, solo dos rajas para respirar. Harry no acertaba a mover su cuerpo.

'Reacciona, reacciona', pensaba con miedo.

"Dame la Piedra…", Quirrell avanzaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort viese a Harry cara a cara. "Dámela… Con su Elixir tendré un cuerpo… Ya no dependeré de la sangre de unicornio… Dámela… La tienes en el bolsillo…", Voldemort seguía hablando como si tal cosa, "no seas como tus padres… Unos idiotas que murieron suplicándome"

"MENTIRA! Mentira, mentira, mentira!", protestó Harry.

"Dámela!"

"NUNCA", eso que dijo Voldemort sobre sus padres lo espabiló, no se resignaría a morir. "Nunca!". Voldemort chillaba "ATRÁPALO" repetidas veces. Se estaba desesperando.

Quirrell corrió tras Harry y le agarró del brazo, pero se partó, profiriendo un alarido de dolor. Harry se pasó la mano por la cicatriz instintivamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, de prontó como uhn latigazo, la maldita cicatriz vertía con saña el dolor en todas y cada una de sus venas.

Al ver las manos de Quirrell, quemadas y vueltas un etcétera, comprendió que era su únicva oportunidad. Debía agarrarlo y quemarlo. Además, debía evitar cualquier conjuro que le pudiese lanzar Quirrel.

"MÁTALO!"

Harry se abalanzó sobre Quirrell y se quedó gritando de dolor, Quirrell gritaba, se desmayaba… Todo estaba perdido…

* * *

"No podemos intervenir! Te lo vengo diciendo desde quién sabe qué!", replicó enfada Hermione. Estaba cansada que Harry quisiera intervenir para cambiar de alguna manera la cadena de eventos, pero Dumbledore les había dado permiso de usar el giratiempo para hacer que Sirius escapara, no para que andasen por ahí echándose el peligro de crear una paradoja! Frunció el ceño.

Harry se veía apremiado, pero ella no se tragaría el cuento. "Jo! Que no hablo de eso, que Lupin se viene al bosque y vendrá a por nosotros!", Hermione se exaltó y decía una sarta de cosas tipo "Adónde vamos?", "cómo?" y etcétera. A Harry se le iluminó el rostro, se le ocurrió una brillante idea que bien podría salvarlos. "A la cabaña de Hagrid! Ya no hay nadie! Corre!"

Bcukbeak iba detrás de ellos. De la que se había salvado. Entraron bruscamente a la cabaña de Hagrid y enseguida Fang les empezó a ladrar, pero Hermione lo calló rapidito acariciándole el lomo. Harry miraba por la ventana, Buckbeack estaba feliz como una lombriz y a sus anchas en la cabaña de Hagrid.

"No veo nada. No voy a intervenir, pero tengo que salir Hermione, para saber cuál es el momento para rescatar a Sirius", y un suspiro de Hermine cuando Harry terminó de hablar les acompañó hasta que el sonido se lo llevó el aire.

Salió de allí. Escuchó los gritos, y recordó a los dementores. Ése había sido el momento en que los dementores se habían arremolinado en el lago y él no había sido capaz de convocar el Patronus. Y el momento en que su padre lo había salvado, estaba seguro, lo había visto. Además ese Patronus tenía cornamenta, y era bien sabido que ése era el apodo de su padre. Era lógico, no?

Quería verlo. Tenía que tener cuidado de que no lo vieran, sin embargo. Siguuió y se situó entre la foresta, allí en unos arbustos. "Dónde estás papá?", ya era el momento, su corazón palpitaba de la emoción. Los dementores se arremolinaban por momentos. Ya debía venir. 'Vamos, por favor'. No venía nadie. Los destellos de sus patronus se hacían cada vez más débiles con cada minuto que pasaba.

Sintió un impulso de salir entre los arbustos, y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque los otros no lo iban a escuchar.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_" (7)

Ya sabía que era aquella fulgurante creatura galopante que iba por la superficie negra del lago. Bajaba la cabeza y 'espoleaba' a los dementores, hasta que no quedo ni uno, huyendo al abrigo de la noche.

El patronus regresó, parasorpresa de Harry. Emocionado, lo intentó tocar. Se desvaneció. "Cornamenta", fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Se quedó parado, estupefacto. Y lo entendió todo.

"Qué hiciste? Tonto, tonto, dijiste que no lo harías!"

"Qué locura no? Yo lo hice. Nos salvé"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Ven", la empujo a un arbusto y se agachó al lado de ella. "Te explico. Me vi a mi mismo. Yo pensé… Mi padre. Yo me vi. Era yo… suena una locura…", en eso Hermione le interrumpe; "no puedo creerlo Harry! Hiciste un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores! Eso es… Es impresionante! Es magia avanzada!"

"Pude hacerlo, porque ya sabía. Lo había hecho antes, no? Suena raro"

"No sé… Ya es raro que… Snape! Harry!"

Snape se levantó, allí. En la otra orilla. Había recuperadoi el conocimiento e hizo aparecer unas camillas. Los subió a todos en una, incluyendo a Sirius. Cuando se iba hacia el castillo y las otras camillas se iban virando hasta ponerse detrás de él en fila india flotando fantasmagóricamente vieron que había una camilla adicional inmediatamente después de Snape, que seguramente tenía a Ron inconsciente.

Hermione miró aprensivamente su reloj.

"Harry, 45 minutos, nada más. Eso antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta de la enfermería. En ese tiempo hay que rescatar_lo_ y volver sin que nadie se de cuenta."

Aguardaron un poco, y vieron a una sombra corriendo hacia una entrada. Algo brillaba en sucinturón. Harry abrió los ojos como platos porque reconoció el hacha con que había intentado asesinar a Buckbeak.

"Macnair! Buscará a los dementores, rápido!"

Desató la cuerda del cuello de Buckbeak y la ató a modo de rienda.

Qué extraño animal era un hipogrifo! La parte de arriba era gris y acerada, recubiertas de plumas, y un pico amarillo mata e igualmente acerado. Era hermoso. Cabeza y cuello de águila. El resto era de caballo, el cuerpo. Las plumas continuaban hasta el lomo, del que salían dos alas de imponente envergadura. Su cuerpo de caballo era gris, de pelaje corto y resplandeciente, pero no como las plumas. Era aún más magnífico que un grifo. Harry no podía entender aquél viejo dicho de los magos, 'cuando los grifos se aparearan con los caballos' (8).

Se montó y Hermione pronto siguió su ejemplo, son miedo ella le entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Harry espoleó al hipogrifo y empezaron a volar. Personalmente Harry prefería las escobas, pero la que lo estaba pasando peor era Hermione, que a los pocos ratos se quejaba y quejaba.

Harry trataba de contar las ventanas. "Despacho del profesor Flitwick, séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha", recordabna que le había dicho Dumbledore. "Sooo!", aunque era más para caballos Buckbeak igual se detuvo. Aunque fuese más bien por el halonazo de las riendas. Había localizado la ventana con Sirius dentro. Con cada batida de alas del hipogrifo subían como un metro. Aparte de eso, estaban prácticamente inmóviles. Hermione apartó a Harry, "_Alohomora_!". (9)

Black estaba estupefacto.

S e remontaron y Buckbeak aterrizó tras las almenas. Hermione y Harry apremiaban a Sirius para que escapara, y éste les preguntaba por Ron. Al final Sirius se dejó convencer por los chicos y se montó en Busckbeak. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo y Harry y Hermione gritaron al unísono "VETE!". Volaron hasta la luna… y se perdieron de vista.

* * *

La pierna le dolía. Le dolía un mundo. Le ofuscaba, y tenía todo el cuerpo magullado por la lucha con la acromántula (10). Cedric Había llegado antes. Siempre llegaba antes y no podía evitar sentir rabia por eso, pero también sabía que era lo correcto.

"el primero que llega gabna. No puedo ganar con mi pierna."

Cedric se acercó a él, en lugar de acercarse a la Copa. Se estaba enfadando. De veraz, como podría hacer razonar a Cedric.

"Me dijiste lo de los dragones"

"Deja de hacerte el bueno! A mí también me lo dijeron! Además con Lowel acertijo de las sirenas"

"Con un demonio", masculló Cedric, "a mí también me dijeron, y fue genial eso que hiciste en la segunda prueba con lo de los rehenes…"

"Yo fui lo bastante idiota como para tomarme la canción en serio!", probó su pierna, y un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo al apoyarse en ella. "Tómala y vete! Yo me las arreglaré"

Cedric negó con la cabeza. Harry suspiró.

"A la de tres, entonces, la victoria de Hogwarts. Ni la de Gryffindor ni la de Hufflepuff".

"Uno, dos…"

"Tres!", gritó Cedric y los dos cogieron la Copa. Sorprendidos por el cosquilleo en el estómago, se percataron que era un traslador (11) al verse envueltos en un singular torbellino de colores.

Cuando tocaron tierra Harry cayó de bruces por su herida. 'Estúpida herida'. Soltaron la Copa de los Tres Magos, y estaban en un cementerio lleno d maleza, sombrío, más allá una Iglesia, a todas pintas abandonada. En una colina había una gran casa. Se miraron boquiabiertos.

"Te dijeron qué…?"

"No", cortó tajante Harry.

"Como sea, debe ser una parte de la prueba. Habrá que sacar las varitas"

Observaron en derredor y vieron a alguien aproximándose con un bulto en los brazos. 'Un bebé?', era pequeño, enano si cabe, y la túnica que llevaba encima le ocultaba la cara con una capucha rara. Estaban confundidos, cansados y mirando una silueta que les devolvía la mirada. De eso no cabía duda.

LA varita se le resbaló de las manos porque tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara. Fue instintivo, y tedioso en una situación como ésa. La cicatriz le dolía bastante, y forzosamente tuvo que doblar las rodillas. El dolor centraba toda su atención. Ya no podía ver. Oyó un murmullo, pero al distinguir lo que dijo el otro, el conjuro que pronunció, entendió que era. Además, algo pesado cayó a su lado.

"Mata al otro"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Horrorizado, abrió los ojos lentamente. Cedric estaba tendido en el piso, sin ningún daño externo, solo los ojos abiertos, muertos… Y su boca abierta también. Casi parecía vivo y gritando sorprendido. Pero no lo estaba.

* * *

Harry se despertó sudando, de otra pesadilla, en el cuarto más pequeño del número 4 de Privet Drive. Little Whinging, Surrey.

* * *

_Mi alma herida oculta infinitas peleas_

_que me abruman todo poderosas,_

_mi única esperanza es sanar_

_y sin importar mi pensar_

* * *

Lo de los padres de Harry es original mío. Tuve recorrer desde _Azkaban_ hasta _Reliquias_ para poder hacerlo, e ir conectando las piezas. Creo que en _Cáliz_ no salía nada.

* * *

_**Clave:**_

_Piedra_, _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_.

_Cámara_, _Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta_.

_Azkaban_, _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_.

_Cáliz_, _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_.

_Fénix_, _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_.

_Príncipe_, _Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_.

_Reliquias_, _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_.

**Notas**: Éste es el método que David Colbert (autor de "Los Mundos Mágicos de Harry Potter, Mitos Leyendas y Datos Fascinantes", que sólo tengo la edición que llega hasta Cáliz) usa para referirse a los libros de Harry Potter. Lo voy a usar a lo largo del ff. Me he acostumbrado con mis amigos a usarlo y por eso lo hago.

* * *

**Definiciones y etc.**

Aquí está todo lo que considere importante o que no vaya a ser revelado a lo largo del ff sino que ya lo tienen que saber. Lo demás puede esperar, o será hasta que haga más notas en el próximo capítulo. Los encantamientos no los explico yo, porque sino se van a enredar.

_(1) __**Encantamiento Fidelio**__: Según la Wikipedia es un "encantamiento poderoso y complejo que esconde completamente la ubicación de una o varias personas. La ubicación solamente la conoce el guardián secreto, que puede revelarla a quien desee"._ Sacado de: http : / / es . wi kipedia . org / Wiki / Anexo : Hechizos _ en _ Harry _ Potter, sin los espacios.

_(2) __**Mundungus Fletcher**__: Pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, es un ladrón, anda en harapos, bajito, huele a tabaco, y es muy listo. Es tramposo, y la única razón por laque está en la Orden es porque es útil contar con alguien como él, que conozca el bajo mundo_. Sacado de _Fénix_.

_(3) __**Morsmordre**__: Según David Colbert es "la orden para que aparezca la marca tenebrosa, significa 'muerte a la muerte' en francés"_. Sacado de _Los Mundos Mágicos de Harry Potter Mitos Leyendas y Datos Fascinantes_.

_(4) __**Mortífagos**__: Seguidores de Lord Voldemort, llevan la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo, hace 15 años se desbandaron. Unos fueron arrestados y otros se fueron libres diciendo que los habían controlado mediante una maldición._ Sacado de _Piedra_, _Cáliz_, _Fénix._

_(5) __**Rictusempra**__: Según David Colbert es un hechizo que "hace cosquillas, de _rictus_, una sonrisa ancha". Es un tipo de hechizo aturdidor que hace que la víctima tenga una risa incontenible. _Sacado de _Los Mundos Mágicos de Harry Potter Mitos, Leyendas y Datos Fascinantes_ y de _Cámara._

_(6) __**Avada Kedavra**__: Es una maldición imperdonable, que hace que te mueras al instante. Según David Colbert "deriva de una frase en arameo […], abhadda kedhabhra, que significa 'desaparece como esta palabra'". _Sacado de _Los Mundos Mágicos de Harry Potter Mitos, Leyendas y Datos Fascinantes_, y de los libros de Harry Potter, en especial _Fénix._

_(7) __**Expecto Patronum**__: Según David Colbert "invoca a un patronus (guardián)". Invoca un guardián hecho de energía positiva, capaz de ahuyentar el auténtico miedo y angustia (los dementores)._ Sacado de _Los Mundos Mágicos de Harry Potter Mitos, Leyendas y Datos Fascinantes_ y de _Azkaban._

_(8) __**'Cuando los grifos se aparearan con caballos'**__: Según David Colbert así es como el poeta romano Virgilio describió algo como imposible, y es como decir 'cuando las ranascríen pelo', y luego Ludovico Ariosto, poeta italiano del s. XVI inventó el hipogrifo. _Sacado de _Los Mundos Mágicos de Harry Potter Mitos, Leyendas, y Datos Fascinantes._

_(9) __**Alohomora**__: Hechizo que abre cualquier cerradura, mientras no esté protegida por un encantamiento más fuerte. _Sacado de _Piedra._

_(10) __**Acromántula**__: Según la Wikipedia "_es una monstruosa araña de ocho ojos que puede hablar con las personas. Es originaria de Borneo, donde habita en la jungla impenetrable_", y con monstruosa se refiere a verdaderamente grande. _Sacado de http : / / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Anexo : Criaturas _ en _ Harry _ Potter, sin los espacios.

_(11) __**Traslador**__: Objeto encantado que te puede _trasladar_ a otro lugar con sólo tocarlo, que dispone de un tiempo determinado. Por ejemplo 5 horas a partir del momento en que se encantó al objeto, o una hora fija como las 12:15. Hasta dónde yo he visto sólo funcionan una vez. El hechizo para convertir un objeto en un Traslador es _Portus. Sacado de _Cáliz_ y _Fénix._

Bueno, eso los debe haber aburrido, pero era necesrio. Me gustaría más haber consultado lo del hipogrifo en _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos _escrito por 'Newt Scamander' (en realidad lo escribió la propia Rowling), pero lo tiene una compañera de trabajo de mi mamá porque se lo presté. Y también tiene mi _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. TToTT


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

"_**Lee y Hinata**_**"**

* * *

Lamento haberme tardado en escribir un mero capítulo, pero la verdad es que el inicio de clases el 16 de marzo me ha tenido algo atareada y me han dejado muchas tareas. Además de mis viajes de quinceaños que me han dejado poco tiempo. Tengo como tres meses de vacaciones y me la he pasado viajando dos. Invento de mi madre, no pregunten. Y luego no lo de inicio de curso, me he hecho un ocho.

_**Shikta**__: Gracias por seguir mi historia n.n. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido hacer una pareja con Gaara, pero en todo caso no estoy familiarizada con el GaaSaku así que veremos cómo me va luchando con eso. _

La verdad es que no tengo muchos comentarios salvo disculpas por demorar tanto.

Es un capítulo algo complejo de escribir (OjO que no digo complejo de trama) así que por eso no puedo menos que sonrojarme por tanta espera.

**Capítulo: **21 páginas

**Fanfiction: **36 páginas

* * *

_I like you to be with me,  
You teach me so many things,  
and you did it since you came...  
I wish I could do the same._

* * *

_**El Tiempo**_

* * *

Lee y Hinata se encontraban reunidos a la sombra de un árbol. Hinata no decía nada. Y Lee estaba extrañamente callado y meditabundo. 'Qué le enseñe taijutsu a Hinata? Pero si es más debilucha…', pensaba, mirándola de reojo. Bueno, él también fue debilucho hace tiempo pero el entrenamiento era muy duro y ella parecía muy delicada. Además, se rió a mandíbula batiente; jounins en sólo un año?

_Sólo tienes un año para mejorar. O sino, te haré daño._

"Nos matará?", pensó en voz alta.

"Etto... No creo"

Rock Lee miró a Hinata sorprendido de que en todo este tiempo al fin se hubiese decidido a hablar un poco. Y después la observó detenidamente hasta posarse en su cuello más o menos oculto por el hitai-ate de la aldea. Tenía una cicatriz. Le echó una mirada a su brazo, barriendo con la mirada el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz debajo de las vendas.

Era un día libre, así que no había nada fuera de lo usual que se desaparecieran de sus respectivos equipos. En el caso de Rock Lee pensarían que estaría por allí en algún reto –lo que preferiría hacer en vez de estar ahí tan incómodo–, en alguna parte de la aldea; y Hinata, que estaba en su habitación. Era bien sabido que no salía mucho en los días libres, a menos que la invitaran y entonces se la vería muy nerviosa e incómoda optando por el silencio y algunos comentarios ocasionales para ser aceptada en el grupo.

Sin embargo estaban reunidos porque su instinto se los decía, y un buen shinobi nunca debe ignorar sus instintos, que por alguna buena razón estaban. Así que, incómodos y confundidos como estaban, intentaban hablar sobre el asunto que les aquejaba.

"Me pregunto que le pasará a Naruto-kun", murmuró Rock Lee al viento. "Él no es así, estoy seguro"

"Ano…"

"Ummm?"

"Quizá… Quizá Naruto-kun", mientras decía eso su cara iba subiendo de un sonrojo a rojo encendido, por suerte las raíces del árbol ocultaban su vista a su compañero de predicamento –tampoco que Rock Lee la estuviese mirando porque a él le gustaba Sakura-, "no nos estaba mostrando cómo realmente era. Como… Como una máscara… Y entonces—"; le interrumpió.

"Y quizá todo es una conspiración. Claro!", respondió extrañamente sarcástico "No creo que se trata de una máscara, ni de una mascarada, ni de algo por el estilo. Las personas no se pueden reducir a cosas tan simples", sentenció convencido

"Y… Qué crees?"

"Creo… No sé. Puede ser que Naruto-kun haya experimentado algo muy fuerte", arrugó las cejas para pensar mejor, "y todo esto ocurrió después de su dichosa pelea, y encima no le hayan en ningún lado"

"Ano…"

"Um…?", dijo con paciencia que parecía sacada de un santo –respecto a las mujeres era muy respetuoso porque él se consideraba uno de esos caballeros fachados a la antigua— .

"Crees que Naruto-kun se haya convertido en nuke-nin?"

"No, ni Tsunade tampoco. Escuché decirle a Gai-sensei que Tsunade ha peleado con el Consejo para que no lo conviertan en nuke-nin"

"Por qué? Naruto-kun ha probado su valía muchas veces"

"Bueno… Según lo que he entendido ha traicionado la aldea y bla, bla, bla, al no avisarle a la Hokage que se iba, así que su situación política es delicada. Y algo sobre Jiraiya-sama, pero no sé qué tiene qué ver en ésto"

'Quizá Neji-oniisan sepa algo'

"Odio la política!", y de pronto se acordó que era lo que estaban hablando antes. "AH! Sobre lo que creo… Creo que algo pasó en la pelea contra Sasuke-kun que afectó a Naruto-kun de cierta manera e hizo que no se hallara en la aldea. Por eso se fue… O al menos así pienso yo"

"Que no se hallaba?"

"Sí, um.. No sé… Algo así como yo antes de conocer a Gai-sensei! YOSH! Eso mismo!"

Hinata volteó a verle con curiosidad, casi como pidiéndole que continuara con su relato porque no todos los días Rock Lee compartía algo personal –solía hablar sobre la juventud, la primavera y esas cosas—. Además, parecía especialmente animado –aunque de plano eso era algo muy común en Rock Lee-.

"Antes de conocer a Gai-sensei era un bicho raro! No sabía controlar chakra y mi taijutsu era muy malo y apenas pude pasar el examen de la Academia con sólo mi taijutsu pero lo conseguí y entonces quedé en el equipo de Gai-sensei", se paró y empezó a hablar más animado. "Gai-sensei enseguida se identificó conmigo. Me contó de su vida y por primera vez me sentí identificado con alguien así que pude saber quién era yo. El sucesor de Gai-sensei! La bestia verde de Konoha! Y desde entonces quiero probarle a todos que puedo ser un gran Ninja. Sé que aún soy un bicho raro pero sé quién soy. Ahora que lo pienso… Puede ser que Naruto-kun ya no sepa quién es…"

Lee se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se sentó de piernas cruzadas mientras Hinata meditó por cierto tiempo lo que había dicho Rock Lee.

"Lee-kun…"

"Um…"

"No va siendo tiempo de que ya no seas el sucesor de Gai-sensei?"

"A qué te refieres Hinata-san?"

"Lee-kun dijo…". Dudó un poco pero siguió con fuerza. "Lee-kun dijo que cuando conoció a Gai-sensei supo quién era y esa persona en que se convirtió es el sucesor de Gai-sensei. Pero pienso que Lee-kun debería ser Rock Lee", volteó a ver al pelinegro. "Deberías ser tú". 'Y yo debería de dejar de tener miedo de que no me acepten y… creo que ya es hora de que asuma quién soy'

Sí, eso sonaba bien. Asumir quién era. Por todos los cielos, cómo actuaba! Ella era Hyuuga Hinata, la legítima heredera del clan. No Hanabi. Debería ser más segura de sí misma, pero era difícil, tan difícil, en especial si eres tan tímida. Y además tenía miedo de hacer algo que enfadara a su padre. Estaba atrapada en el papel de bajo perfil que había asumido por tantos años cuando debería ser material de otra obra. La del clan Hyuuga.

"Um, ser yo mísmo. Pero por dónde empezar?", otra vez Rock Lee se hablaba a sí mismo –a veces era perturbador cuándo habían otras personas y de la nada empezaba con sus ademanes optimistas-. "Yosh! Ayudando a los demás! Um… Hinata-san!"

"Sí?"

"Qué es lo que deseas más en este mundo?"

"Yo? No sé…" dijo mientras su mirada vagaba en la distancia.

"Vamos! Todo el mundo quiere algo! Todos!"

"Yo… Quiero el respeto de mi padre…"

Rock Lee se quedó de una pieza. Esperaba algo más fácil, pero ahora se sentía medio achicopalado –y no era algo que le pasara fácilmente- porque Hinata pedía algo muy difícil. Pero se había propuesto a ayudarla, no?

Al parecer Hinata se percató de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rock Lee así que enseguida le dijo "no te preocupes Lee-kun! Estoy segura que me las puedo apañar sola". "No digas eso Hinata-san! Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!"

'Y por eso le pasa lo que le pasa', pensó y luego le dijo, "ehm… Sí tanto quieres ayudarme", empezó mientras se sonrojaba; "por qué no buscas una manera de que sea más fuerte?"

Lo más irónico del asunto es que ella se refería que la ayudara con el estilo de puño suave del Clan Hyuuga, no a que le ayudara a convertirse en una kunoichi más fuerte y más rápida –que daba por sentado que era lo que pretendía Lee y, de hecho, tenía razón-.

"Está bien, eso sí que lo puedo hacer!", sí, definitivamente tenía razón. "Quédate aquí un momento, por favor"

Y claro que se iba a quedar ahí un momento, si no tenía adónde ir –y sería maleducado dejar a Lee-kun con toda esa ilusión e irse de improviso- así que asintió, y nada más ver Lee que hacía el gesto con la cabeza salió volando a quién sabe dónde y quién sabe qué, completamente olvidado del tema que los había traído aquí juntos en contra de sus costumbres –hablando del tema…

'Vaya', pensó Hinata; 'parece que Naruto-kun ya había pensado que esto sucedería'

Por supuesto que si tomabas en cuenta la pasión de Lee por ayudar a los demás, su efusividad, el hecho de que se lo tomara todo como un reto y el deseo de Hinata de recobrar el respeto de su padre era todo muy fácil de pensar; y resulta que al final –por voluntad propia- habían terminado haciendo exactamente como él decía. Sólo faltaba que ella misma se decidiese a ayudar a Lee con su control de chakra –tarea poco menos que imposible, hablando de lo más optimista-, y conociendo su buena disposición lo haría –mejor dicho, intentaría-. Era casi cinismo por lo descarado que había sido Naruto-kun al planearlo así.

Obligarlos y resulta que ellos acaban en eso por voluntad propia. Frunció el ceño. Lee regresó tan rápido cómo se había ido, trayendo una estela de polvo detrás porque tenía peso extra.

En el hombro tenía unas pesas de combate algo negruzcas por lo maltratadas que estaban y que eran una de las posesiones más preciadas de la bestia verde –o tal vez, a partir d este momento debería ser ex bestia verde- porque fueron con las que empezó su entrenamiento.

Las pesas son un método rápido y sencillo de ganar fuerza y rapidez porque le pones un esfuerzo extra a tus músculos, haciendo que se desarrollen rápido y si además lo combinas con una rutina de ejercicios podrás triplicar o cuadruplicar tu velocidad en meses en lo que normalmente tomaría años de entrenamiento.

Claro, eso para un shinobi normal, que está acostumbrado a hacer esfuerzos, no para un –con perdón-, enclenque Hyuuga –por ejemplo, Hinata- que está acostumbrado al estilo de puño suave de su clan así que lo único que tienen es la fuerza de una persona normal –la agilidad sí la desarrollan- y el poder de su chakra –que por eso es que tienen esas técnicas de tapar los principales puntos de chakra de su enemigo, es para optimizar al máximo su chakra antes de que se les acabe-.

"Vamos, póntelas!"; y unos segundos después de que Lee dijera le quitó el calentador –con el permiso de Hinata, por supuesto- y le puso las pesas a lo largo de los brazos –y luego Hinata se volvió a poner el abrigo-. Luego se las puso en las pantorrillas, y no quiso ponérselas en los muslos por las obvias connotaciones que eso tendría así que ella misma se las puso.

"Me… Me siento pesada", dijo, mientras se desplomaba en el piso. Al principio era soportable, pero luego sintió que el peso la halaba hacia el piso; 'maldita fuerza de gravedad', pensó; mientras intentaba subir uno de sus brazos para restregarse el antebrazo izquierdo adolorido.

"Vamos Hinata-san! Unas veinte pechadas!"

Hinata le miró con cara de martirio.

* * *

Una patada. Un puñete. Otra patada. Otro puñete. En esta secuencia repetitiva se encontraba sumida Hinata –porque Lee le había recomendado hacer unas diarias y llevar las pesas todo el día- de las ganas que tenía de recobrar el respeto de su padre; además Kurenai-sensei le había dicho que se enfocara en su propia meta y no en la del equipo –como cumplir una misión- o la de alguien más –como cuando le preguntaba a Kiba-kun qué quería y cómo le podía ayudar para sentir que hacía algo-.

Por eso seguía entrenando, porque confiaba en el juicio de Kurenai-sensei –que no sabía nada acerca de esto-. No confiaba mucho en el de Lee-kun porque todavía no había tenido experiencia suficiente con él como para confiar en él.

'Es esto bien? Sin nada a cambio…?'

Esta vez Lee-kun se había ofrecido a supervisarla, y se había ido a conseguir algo de tomar para los dos porque era un caluroso. Regresó, pero regresó disculpándose porque había hecho un reto especialmente con Neji-oniisan así que no se podía quedar pero regresaría tan pronto como le hubiese vencido. Sí, claro.

Siguió media hora en eso mismo –después de dos semanas ya duraba bastante- y luego se sentó para descansar un rato. En eso llegó Lee con la mejilla amoratada y triste, pero se le iluminó la cara al ver a Hinata –es que de verdad es un entusiasta-.

"Hinata-san! Disculpa que no haya podido estar aquí! Y Neji-kun me venció", y ese extraño brillo en los ojos apareció, "pero la próxima vez ganaré! Ah sí!". Hizo una reverencia profunda, "Perdón por no estar aquí".

"Etto… No te preocupes, Lee-kun. Estoy bien. De veras"

"Vamos a hacer cuarenta pechadas!"

"Vamos?!"

"Claro! Sería muy egoísta de mi parte ponerte a entrenar y yo sin hacer nada por ahí! Tengo que demostrar mi capacidad para probar que soy digno de ayudarte!"

'Ni modo… Además Lee-kun es bien intencionado así que…'

"Y las vamos a hacer con una mano!"

"S-sí…", respondió tímidamente mientras pensaba 'con una mano?!'

Sí, las completó. Pero como en una hora –porque media no hubiese bastado-. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de ciertas cosas que le podrían ser provechosas más adelante para poder avanzar en su vida como kunoichi.

Antes de este entrenamiento no estaba realmente consciente de que los Hyuuga fuesen tan débiles porque eran tomados por –ahora mismo- el clan más fuerte de la aldea –antes no estaban de acuerdo que si los Hyuuga o los Uchiha-; pero en realidad dependían demasiado de su Kekkei Genkai –al igual que los Uchiha de antaño-, y si se quedaban sin chakra morirían casi por seguro en el campo de batalla porque su taijutsu era muy débil –y lo había comprobado con el suyo-.

Por otro lado, le intrigaba Lee. No dudaba de su fuerza, lo que la dejaba perpleja era que como era posible que pudiese dar unos golpes tan extraordinarios cuando otros ninjas precisaban de mucha más musculatura para dar golpes igual de poderosos?

"Ah!"

"Qué pasa?"

"Nada!". 'Esto no está bien'

"Ah, bueno."

Lee se quedó callado un rato, pero como era Lee, no podía ser por tanto rato.

"Ya sé! Me gustaría enseñarte un nuevo estilo de ataque!"

"No… No deberías tomarte tan en serio esto", dijo con pena. 'No está bien'

"Puede ser, pero lo prometí! Y Gai-sensei dice que un shinobi honorable siempre cumple sus promesas! Además puede servirme como un reto. Sí! Para ejercitar mis habilidades de enseñanza para cuando tenga un equipo de genins a mi cargo"

Hizo una doble patada voladora, y empezó a corregir a Hinata mientras ella la copiaba –le faltaba paciencia para ser un maestro pero era muy amable-.

'Supongo que no tengo de otra… Soy el nuevo reto de Lee-kun, al parecer… Este vínculo que tenemos…'

Mientras Hinata seguía practicando, el entusiasta genin ya se había auto-retado a hacer unas... Cuántas eran? Cien o mil sentadillas? El punto es que se había auto-retado a hacer muchas sentadillas en el espacio de una hora –seguro que no era diez mil porque Gai era el único lo suficientemente confianzudo como para proponerse eso- así que estaba algo ocupado como para escuchar los tartamudeos bajitos que Hinata profería.

"L-lee-kun…", intentó llamarle la atención, pero no le escuchó, sino que dio una especie de charla de autoconvencimiento –casi y cuidado que se convierte en un escritor de libros de autoayuda- que no se atrevió a interrumpir.

'Siento que estoy olvidando algo…'

"Treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro; vamos, tengo que mantener el ritmo! Soy joven y fuerte así que no debo permitir que el fuego de mi espíritu me abandone! Treinta y ocho, treinta y…"

"Lee-kun…"

"Cuarenta, cuarenta y…"

"Lee-Kun!"

"Cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y –ah!", se paró derechito como una estaca. "Lo siento"

"Ah, está bien…"

"Qué pasa?"

"He estado pensando… No me siento cómoda con esto…", se miró los pies, callando.

"Con qué?"

"Qué tú me enseñes… Es casi como si te estuviera robando lo que sabes. Por otro lado, mi otou-san…", tomó aliento para continuar. "Él no quiere que sea fuerte de esta manera. El quiere que sea fuerte a la manera del clan, pero yo…"

"Quieres continuar", aunque la única respuesta que obtuvo fue cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con determinación antes de bajarla.

"No puedo sólo contentarme con el estilo Hyuuga… Con las técnicas Hyuuga… Si voy a heredar el clan"

'A los Hyuuga les lavan el cerebro o qué?'

"Además… Hay algo que me molesta…"

Eso fue como el… Dígase Armagedón/Apocalipsis/Ragnarok/Fin del Mundo o algo por el estilo para Lee porque usualmente le cae bien a la gente –excepto a Sakura, de quién gusta, por insistirle tanto que sea su flor y salga con él-. O si no le cae bien a la gente al menos le toman cierto aprecio -como Sakura o Neji-. Esa reacción tan alterada fue producto de la costumbre de ser siempre tomado para bien con todo mundo.

"QUÉ? Acaso soy yo? Hay algo que te descontenta de mí? No soy lo suficientemente bueno?"

* * *

Se escuchó un ladrido, y en eso una pelinegra alta y de ojos rojos hace su habitual aparición en medio del campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho. Satisfecho, un niño con un par de triángulos en sus mejillas le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su perro blanco. "Buen trabajo, Akamaru!". Era la tarde, y tenían una cita con Kurenai para discutir el rango de la próxima misión, si D o C –y también traía una lista de posibles misiones con cada una- porque ya los consideraba lo suficientemente maduros y experimentados como para elegir las misiones que ellos consideraran que podían manejar –en especial después de los Exámenes Chuunin-. Shino todavía no estaba, pero de todos modos Kiba siempre llegaba temprano y Kurenai también. Eran cuarto para las tres y la cita era a las tres en punto.

"Kurenai-sensei!", la saludó Kiba en su típico modo informal.

"Kiba, cómo estás?"

"Bien, bien", comentó en lo que movía la mano de manera despreocupada, "nada más que no le debí decir a Hana lo que teníamos qué hacer hoy… Empezó a hablar y hablar y hablar, bueno, me entiendes?"

"Sí, te entien–"

"Y después me dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que sea que fuese a escoger y luego empezó a darme una retahíla de consejos y luego se acordó AL FIN que tenía que regañarme por haber hecho la cama y luego me desaparecí y me vine para acá –uf!"

"Ya veo Kiba…". 'Qué cuento más largo', y dejando ese pensamiento de lado asumió su habitual actitud de consejera; "por qué no tratas de ser más comprensivo con tu hermana, si ella sólo trata de que estés bien?"

"Ah, bueno, sí; pero es que es muy molesto"

"Y?"

"Y es que ella –"

"Kurenai-sensei", interrumpió Shino, haciendo una corta reverencia.

"Hola Shino, hablaba con Kiba"

"…"

'Por qué los Aburame hablarán tanto?'

Akamaru ladró varias veces, hasta que Kiba le prestó atención y le empezó a decir algo.

"Ey, Akamaru; tienes razón. Ya Hinata debería estar aquí", dicho ésto empezó a mirar por los alrededores. "Qué raro".

"Normalmente está antes de que yo llegue", dio Shino como si tal cosa.

"Kiba, ve a buscar a Hinata; y si no la encuentras en quince será sin ella"

"Ya voy!"

"Por cierto, que clase de misión de gustaría?"

Respondió sin pensárselo dos veces. "Pues una C porque solo nos la hemos pasando haciendo D y ya estoy aburrido de ellas. Y que sea interesante!"

"Eso es todo?"

"Y qué más quieres que te diga?"

"Um…", suspiró. 'Quizás me equivoqué al asumir que todos habrían madurado lo suficiente'

"Contigo será más fácil, eh, Akamaru!"

Un ladrido de respuesta y el perro se le adelantó y empezó a olfatear el aire. Anduvieron en círculos por el bosque un buen rato, llegaron a un remanso donde Hinata solía practicar. Kiba casi pisa un… un objeto suave de dudosa procedencia –mina, si les place llamarlo así-, pero por suerte Akamaru le advirtió –uno suele pensar más en los enemigos que esas cosas por ahí-. Akamaru se revolcó en un lugar lleno de hojas y Kiba le regañó. Akamaru gruñó, pero se detuvo, y olfateó el aire. Se fue corriendo hacia la derecha y se sentó mientras movía la cola muy contento.

"–algo que me molesta…"

Kiba distinguió la voz de Hinata. Con quién estaría hablando? Se acercó a unos arbustos y vio que era con Rock Lee, y parecían estar teniendo una conversación privada.

"QUÉ? Acaso soy yo? Hay algo que te descontenta de mí? No soy lo suficientemente bueno?"

Rock Lee se veía herido. Hinata no le contestó por un rato. Kiba se quedó perplejo, es decir, ella le hubiera dicho que se había estado viendo con Lee, no? –sí, claro, como si ella hablara sobre todo lo que le pasa-. A menos que lo estuviese viendo en secreto... Y además ese comentario de Rock Lee…

"Hinata...! Por qué me haces ésto?"

Ya no le cabía duda. Estaban saliendo! Lee y Hinata?!

"No eres tú… Soy yo…"

Ya! Eso era! Tienen una discusión de pareja! Y de pronto se le ocurrió que no debía estar ahí. Puede que Kiba fuese muchas cosas pero el no era metiche ni vidajena, así que se fue de ahí pitando.

'De todas las personas que podía escoger Hinata… Lee?! Y él no gustaba de Sakura…? Hasta a mí me hubiera podido escoger y eso que no gusto de ella!'

Llegó jadeando y algo espantado. Cualquiera lo estaría, pues eso era algo poco menos que imposible; pero lo que atañe aquí es que viene Kurenai y habla.

"La encontraste?"

"No, qué va! Puede que esté dónde su padre o qué sé yo!"

"…"

'Kiba eres tan malo mintiendo'

* * *

"Soy… Me siento tan débil… Siempre dependo de los demás… Y muchas d-de las misiones en que hemos estado han fracasado por mi culpa"

"Y eso era todo?! Hinata-san, sí hay algo que me ha enseñado Gai-sensei es la constancia y la perseverancia! Y que eso te puede llevar muy lejos!"

"Puede ser... Pe–" y calló.

"Bueno Hinata, supongo que hemos terminado por hoy", antes de que pudiera continuar, lo miró con desconcierto. "Ah! Es que se hace tarde y yo he quedado en verme con Gai-sensei para poder hacer unos precalentamientos…"

"A-ano… Durante tanto tiempo?"

"…En lo que él vence a Kakashi-sensei"

"Oh". 'Creo que yo también me debería ir'

Se levantó para irse. Buscó a Lee con la mirada pero se percató de que ya se había ido; así que no perdió más tiempo y se fue. Sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. Con su mano lo tocó –el clima de repente se tornó fresco–. Pensó que estaba llorando, y se miró la mano pero cayó una gota de agua. Miró hacia arriba extrañada de que enantes hubiese hecho tan buen tiempo y enseguida el cielo enfadado por profanar su intimidad descargó una ráfaga de agua sobre su cabeza.

Echó a correr a su casa, porque no recordaba ningún compromiso el presente día en lo que empezaba a diluviar con goterones tan gordos que la piel podía sentir el dolor; el cielo de nubarrones negros se veía infinito. Ni siquiera un buen día se podía dar por sentado.

* * *

Corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Se le había hecho tarde, y como su padre no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo de su entrenamiento ella era la que tenía que estar pendiente, y no iba a mandar a nadie de la rama secundaria para que la levantase –tampoco es que estuviese de acuerdo en usarlos como sirvientes, después de todo, siempre hablaban de la unidad del clan y no hacían mucho por conseguirla-.

Aún tenía una posibilidad de llegar temprano; el corazón le golpeaba el pecho; sin embargo a su velocidad habitual ella no podría llegar. El color se le subió a la cara –como pasaba típicamente con cualquier asunto que la avergonzara, p. e. Naruto-kun- , porque no sabía que cara le pondría a Kurenai-sensei cuando llegara tarde. A no ser que se desmayase, como ocurría cuando estaba realmente avergonzada.

Hizo una mueca y se reprochó su debilidad. Desmayarse de la vergüenza? Debía ser una de las cosas mas ridículas que había escuchado y le pasaba precisamente a ella. Tal vez tenía algún trastorno emocional. O era demasiado tímida.

El techo de zinc verde y oxidado de una casa de tres pisos crujió imperceptiblemente cuando se apoyó en el –y así debía ser-; con su mirada fija en la linde del bosque, que parecía que se acercaba demasiado rápido. Pero desechó esas cavilaciones y pensó que su mente se estaba afectando de tanto entrenar.

Claro que al principio ella no podría participar de un verdadero entrenamiento de equipo con Kiba y Shino.

Y para entender esto hay que entender la metodología del entrenamiento que Kurenai le ponía al Equipo Ocho, después de haber entrenado en su primer día de ser genins oficiales –es decir, que habían pasado su examen-. El primer día Kurenai simplemente hizo con ellos un entrenamiento corriente de Academia, para ver cuáles eran sus necesidades.

Lo primero que notó es que Kiba se aburría con cualquier explicación teórica y que tenía mucha energía. Así que no iba a conseguir que le prestara atención mientras fuese tan explosivo. Shino era muy analítico pero necesitaba más interacción social –al diablo con el entrenamiento Aburame, era su equipo!-. Y Hinata… Bueno, aparte de que su padre no se preocupara en lo más absoluto por ella y que necesitaba una atención más personalizada para compensar sus… Deficiencias –hasta sus técnicas Hyuuga eran algo malas-.

Así que comenzaban con un intenso entrenamiento con taijutsu entre Kiba y Shino para que Kiba gastara sus energías y estuviese atento a lo que sea que tuviera que decir, en lo que aprovechaba en entrenar a Hinata en genjutsu debido a su excelente control de chakra –y porque el estilo de taijutsu Hyuuga era con chakra, y en la jerga común shinobi un entrenamiento de sólo taijutsu es un entrenamiento sin exteriorizar chakra de alguna manera-. Luego charlaban con ella un rato –para que Shino dijera otro comentario que "…"-. Por último les enseñaba una que otra técnica especial o los ayudaba a mejorar las técnicas de sus clanes basada en su conocimiento de jounin; y todo eso antes de una misión. Y así se gastaba la tarde rá caso de que no hubiera una misión, simplemente seguían entrenando. Sí, Yuuhi Kurenai podía presumir de ser una maestra eficiente.

Pero ese día tenía otras ideas en la cabeza. 'La constancia y la perseverancia son lo mejor, dice Lee-kun. Él debe saber mucho de eso. Tal vez podría practicar con Kiba y Shino. Él dice que hay que ser constantes en el entrenamiento y yo sólo entreno cuando estoy con él. Entonces hago mal, no?'.Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado. _Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé._ Razonó distraídamente, pero se acordó del entrenamiento que había estado haciendo por un buen rato y que recién estaba empezando. 'Oh. Debería ayudar más a Lee-kun'. Miró a Kiba un momento y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza, y se sentó entre las raíces de un árbol a esperar a Kurenai-sensei.

Yuuhi Kurenai llegó caminando desde la parte norte de la Aldea, como acostumbraba siempre. Hinata la vio y se sonrojó, bajó la vista y se tocó uno de los mechones que siempre colgaban delante de sus orejas. 'Kurenai-sensei se ve muy bonita con su pelo largo. Yo... Me gustaría verme bonita como Kurenai-sensei. Si llamo la atención tal vez Naruto-kun...' Dejó escapar de sus labios una risa lánguida muy baja, que no llegó a ser escuchada por su compañero de equipo -que le echó una mirada de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta-. _En que estoy pensando, él ya no es como antes._

-Hinata.

-Sí, Kurenai-sensei? -volteó a verla, sorprendida de que la estuviese increpando en ese tono tan severo-.

-Hinata, por qué no viniste ayer a la cita? Que yo sepa, la concertamos para ayer a las tres en punto porque era lo que más le convenía a todos.

-Cita? -la miró perpleja-.

-Sí, ésa en la que les daba la oportunidad de elegir misión a su criterio porque les eché una charla de que consideraba que habían madurado lo suficiente, y etcétera y ala que tú faltasrte ayer.

"Ah. S-se me olvidó"; tartamudeó mientras apartaba la cara sonrojada de la vista de Kurenai-sensei. "Ano..."

"Ajá?"

"En... Qué quedaron?"

"Pues decidí que en 'D', porque alguien no se presentó", la cara de Hinata adoptó una expresión de culpa, "y porque otro alguien estaba muy inmaduro para discernir con claridad", Kiba gruñó. "En fin, Kiba está muy molesto porque el quería misiones más emocionantes, pero por suerte Shino está de acuerdo"

"…"

"Al menos podrías decir tu opinión", le riñó Kiba a Shino.

"Pienso que fue lo adecuado, porque en los Exámenes Chuunin no tuvimos exactamente el mejor desempeño. El equipo diez también está haciendo 'D' aunque Shikamaru ya sea chuunin porque sólo logró pasar uno a las semifinales"

'No pensaba que se lo tomaría tan en serio', y Kiba se rió de la cara que puso Kurenai al mirar a Shino extrañada de que hubiese hablado tanto de un solo tirón.

"Además. No sólo porque sólo pasó uno de nosotros sino por como actuamos en los Exámenes. Kiba, te confiaste demasiado y fuiste vencido por Naruto. Respecto a Hinata, es muy tímida y le falta confianza. Soy muy cerrado"

Pasarían años antes de sacarle otra frase igual. O se podía optar por la opción 'B' y pedirle que explicase razonablemente sus pensamientos al respecto. 'A veces Shino piensa demasiado'. Kurenai no lo dijo en voz alta, lo guardo para sí. 'Supongo que está bien, ha avanzado', adoptó un aire optimista. 'Hoy sus pensamientos, mañana sus sentimientos'

"Bueno!", exclamó. "Kiba, Shino, ya saben que hacer. Así que pónganse en sus puestos. Mañana tienen una misión, así que quiero que tengan un buen desempeño hoy"

El ojo normal apenas pudo percibir sus movimientos. Tan rápido se movieron que uno podría estar confundido, perro en realidad se habían colocado en lugares opuestos del claro, preparados para pelear uno contra el otro.

La posición de Kiba era medio animal, con una mano adelante extendida como una garra y los pies separados. Shino simplemente estaba quieto en su lugar, pero con cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo tensos. Y como siempre, Kiba atacó primero.

Fue contra Shino, y le iba a dar una patada que él esquivó, y sintió un dolor en su mejilla. Cuando Shino se apartó de enfrente de él, se permitió llevarse la mano al área lastimada. 'Me dio con los nudillos! Ya verá', pensó mientras fingía que iba a vengar lo que le había hecho de la misma manera en que lo hizo Shino, que lo esquivó instintivamente, acercándose al otro brazo de Kiba; le propinó tal golpe en las costillas que lo dejó sin aire.

Shino apretó sus dientes, no iba a perder la compostura sólo por eso, y cayó de espaldas al piso. El castaño aprovechó para patearlo, pero Shino detuvo con una mano el movimiento, cosa que sorprendió a Kiba, y con el talón bien agarrado lo tiró de cabeza contra un árbol.

"Serás…", pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque tuvo que girar la cabeza rápidamente para esquivar un puñetazo.

Hinata veía el combate con los ojos muy abiertos, casi alucinada, estaba muy entusiasta aquella mañana desde que comenzaron a pelear. Y no es porque lo que estuvieran haciendo era algo extraordinario –de hecho podía listar cada uno de los movimientos que tenían Shino y Kiba a partir de aquellas peleas matinales-, sino por lo que estaba haciendo ella.

Era algo de lo que se sentía muy emocionada, pero viémndolo desde otro punto de vista no era para tanto. No obstante, para Hinata sí era para tanto, porque significaba que estaba mejorando y que algún día podría aspirar al respeto de su padre. Estaba viendo la pelea. Y bueno, no cualquier clase de 'viendo', porque cualquiera puede ver una pelea –aunque fuesen borrones nada más para las personas comunes y corrientes-, sino porque estaba siguiendo los movimientos muy fácil sin ayuda del **Byakuugan**. Demasiado fácil.

Y lo que la henchía de orgullo era que _sabía_ que era gracias a su entrenamiento, porque de vez en cuando ella y Lee entrenaban taijutsu para ver que tal iba el proyecto de ella. Y los moviemientos de Lee eran espectaculares, a velocidades increíbles y había tenido que acostumbrar el ojo para seguirlo. "No uses el **Byakuugan**! Te quieres independizar, no?", le repetía una y otra y otra y otra… Bastantes veces. Y le recordaba que Neji lo usaba todo el tiempo. Claro que Neji podría haber seguido fácilmente esta pelea pero eso era porque:  
1. Es un genio.  
2. Gai era su sensei.  
3. Y a estas alturas sus ojos se deberían haber acostumbrado tan siquiera a la mitad de la velocidad de Lee.

Así que resultaba perfectamente lógico si lo mirabas desde ese punto de vista.

Kurenai le puso su mano cálida sobre el hombro y Hinata la miró, sin importarle que dejase de pensar en la pelea.

"Vamos Hinata", dijo haciendo una mueca porque Kiba soltó un bramido estruendoso cuando Shino casi le quiebra el tabique.

"Ano…"

"Ajá?"

"Me gustaría entrenar yo también en taijutsu", dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Suponía que la respuesta sería un 'no' rotundo porque sentía la mano de Kurenai tensarse y casi lastimarle el hombro. Pero no se quejó, porque sabía que era una petición muy inusual en ella –Hinata no reparaba en que sólo el hecho de que pareciese dar algún indicio de iniciativa era diferente-.

Pero Kurenai sólo la miró calculadoramente. "Por qué?", inquirió con curiosidad.

'Por qué yo querría hacer esto? Si total…', pero en su mente surgió un pensamiento más optimista. 'No tengo nada qué perder'. "Por qué no, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Se me ocurren muchos 'porqués no', pero quiero que me des un 'porqué sí' convincente y te dejo"

Hinata se mordió el labio. Kurenai-sensei podía ser muy exigente con ciertas cosas. Sin embargo no pudo evitar decir lo primero que e le viniese a la mente. "Quiero probarme que soy fuerte" , dijo, muy sincera. Sin embargo, lo que Kurenai no andaba buscando palabras floridas capaz de conmover o algo así porque eso era trabajo de escritores. Lo que a Kurenai la convenció fue la pequeña sonrisa con que acompañó sus palabras.

"Venga pues, después de que ellos se terminen de matar"; Hinata y ella se rieron de su chiste. "Mientras, para matar el tiempo…", le pasó la mano por la espalda y Hinata comprendió que la entrenaba mientras ellos siguiesen en lo suyo.

Se pusieron en un lugar apartado del lugar en el que estaban peleando los otros dos –ya habían sacado las armas- y se sentó sin más ceremonias en el césped.

"Bueno Hinata, hay genjutsus con muchos sellos y complicadísimos, pero no son realmente efectivos o terroríficos si tú no pones tu imaginación a trabajar en algo horrendo. En ese caso nosotras, las usuarias de genjutsu somos la que tenemos la mejor imaginación por aquí. Eso ya lo sabes.", Hinata asintió.

"Lo que ahora te voy a enseñar es un truco que sirve para eludir a esos jutsus complicadísimos y gastadores de chakra. Te he enseñado gran cantidad de genjutsus simples que actúan en partes específicas del terreno o, que en otras palabras ayudan a conducir tus pensamientos a lo que seas que vayas a modificar en la mente de otro, ya sea un río, un árbnol o arboleda, etcétera, etcétera", volvió a asentir.

"Pues bien, simplemente se trata de combinar los genjutsus simples en uno largo y tendido. Pero para eso hay que tener arte, porque hay que comenzar con lugares simples que el oponente no se vaya a dar cuenta. Una opción clásica es modificar primero lo que está detrás del oponente para luego modificar el resto del entorno. Así no se da cuenta que esta en un genjutsu hasta cuando es demasiado tarde y está atrapado por la ilusión…", dijo.

Ahora Hinata sabía porque le había hecho aprender todos esos genjutsus simples en vez de darle uno largo que de inmediato pudiese cumplir con el propósito. Por ejemplo uno que pudiese modificar específicamente un claro lleno de árboles. Y si había un arroyo en medio? Simplemente deja de ser útil.

"Bueno, sorpréndeme". Hinata procedió a sentarse de espaldas a Kurenai como siempre hacía, después de haber memorizado el fondo. No es porque tenía miedo de que Kurenai fuese a verle los sellos que iba a hacer porque Kurenai sabía qué sellos iba a hacer. El conjunto de sellos que correspondía a claro o explanada o extensión de tierra –buey, caballo-; el que correspondía a hierba baja –caballo, liebre-; el que correspondía a árboles –serpiente, mono-. Sino porque sentía que no podía concentrarse con la mirada penetrante de su maestra.

Al principio todo estaba normal, con los rumores de la batalla de fondo. Pero sabía que había que esperar, Hinata podía crear horrores cuando tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma. Escuchó un grito de Kiba, nada sorprendente, soltando maldiciones. Pero algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo –claro que algo estaba mal, tenía plena conciencia de que era un genjutsu-. Era el grito de Kiba.

Volteó a ver instintivamente una vez que se hubo dado cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Shino estaba inclinado sobre Kiba, no parecía que se estuviera moviendo. Y sacó un kunai de su cuerpo. 'Ésa es una clásica', Kurenai frunció el ceño. Jugar con los seres queridos de una persona. Nada sorprendente aún. Shino clavó su mirada en ella y podía sentir como sila desnudase aunque estuvieran unas gafas de por medio.

Una buena parte del genjutsu tiene que ver con las experiencias personales del usuario(a). Así era como se sentía Hinata bajo la mirada de Shino. Bueno, eso era algo nuevo. Shino agarró el kunai ensangrentado y lo lamió con desparpajo. Kurenai sintió una repugnancia instintiva. 'Apelar a los instintos del adversario, bien hecho'. Pero aún no veía nada sorprendente.

Y Shino hizo algo que nunca hacía. Se llevo las manos a sus anteojos y los retiró lentamente, con sus ojos cerrados. Y la miró. Con ojoi blancos, blancos porque sólo tenían esclerótica y ninguno de los otros atributos oculares –llámense iris, pupila-, y con la anormal ausencia de vasos sanguíneos, tan blancos que brillaban. E hizo una cara de asco y apartó la cabeza. Era instintivo. Por el lado mental, podía seguir mirando tranquilamente.

Tiró el kunai y eso la espabiló. Su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse hasta que su cabeza reventó y dejo salir una viscosidad negro-amarillenta que olía fétido –probablemente un olor a huveos podridos, no puede ser nada que Hinata no haya olido antes-. Y salía la cabeza de un escarabajo, un escarabajo blanco, mirándola con sus diminutos ojos compuestos y alargados y blancos. Con dos pinzas terroríficas y grandes, goteando aquel líquido, situadas verticalmente sobre su cara.

Sus sentidos comenzaban as confundirse. 'Buen trabajo, confundes mi sentido del espacio haciendo que esa cabeza de... Ese insecto salga ridículamente grande del cuello de Shino'. El cuerpo de Shino comenzó a estremecerse. Terminó por deshacerse de la presión explotando, y una mancha de ese extraño líquido le quedó a Kurenai en la mejilla y sintió un dolor agudo: era caústico. Sintió la sangre correr por su mejilla, gota a gota hasta formar un caminito.

El escarabajo se aproximó. Era repugnante, con ese color demasiado blanco, demasiado 'inmaculado' para un monstruo como ése. Además nunca había visto un escarabajo blanco. Sintió un dolor agudo en la lengua, pero se apretó los labios, era una ilusión. Aquel ácido le iba a carcomer las entrañas. El color del escarabajo le repugnaba. En parte porque en su vida había visto un escarabajo blanco y su mente asociaba el color de los escarabajos con el negro.

Veía cómo se doblaban sus seis patas, con esos garfios convenientemente afilados al final de ellas, se iba a parar, pero no se podía mover. Unas ramas habían salido de la tierra y se le habían enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo, inmovilizándola. Por qué no había sentido eso? 'Calma, calma. No necesariamente tengo que sentirlo. Después de todo está jugando conmigo'

Cuando clava la vista en el frente, y sentía como su lengua era carcomida en vida por aquel ácido, Hinata no estaba enfrente. El escarabajo se movió hasta posicionarse enfrente de ella. Abrió con ansiedad esas dos pinzas colosales enfrente de ella , que da la casualidad aún goteaban ese líquido cáustico que la estaba consumiendo y le hizo una raya en el cuero cabelludo. Sintió un agudo dolor por la cantidad de nervios de la zona, ya quería salir de ahí. (1)

"—Gada!", dijo. Para su sorpresa, mientras sentía ese agudo dolor en la lengua y que bajaba porque probablemente se habría hecho un agujero un agujero en el lugar que reposaba su lengua, no podía decir 'Hinata'. Claro, era porque su lengua se consumía. El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable.

"I—gada!", dijo lo más parecido que le permitían sus sentidos a Hinata. Tenía que llamarla porque como sus manos estaban atrapadas no podían hacer el jutsu. Y el dolor era una de sus debilidades. No se podía concentrar adecuadamente en liberar chakra para deshacer el genjutsu.

Eso pareció llamar su atención. "Kai", musitó con voz suave. Se volteó enseguida y se puso al lado de Kurenai que emitió un sonoro suspiro. "Está bien? Hice algo mal?", preguntó compungida.

"Para nada. Excelente. Excelente…"

"Ya terminaron?", preguntó Kiba ansioso, para ver que era lo que Kurenai los mandaría a hacer después.

"Sí. Quién ganó?"

"…", 'decía' Shino mientras veía el pulgar arriba y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Kiba.

"Me alegro por ti Kiba. Shino, crees que podrías soportar otra pelea?"

"Sí"

"Vaya, otra vez! Mejor!"

"No Kiba. Shino pelearás contra Hinata porque Kiba es muy burdo"

Shino la miró. "…". Kiba la miró con cara de estar perdido. "Pero Kurenai-sensei! Si Hinata nunca hace taijutsu!"

"Y yo quiero ahora", y Kiba suspiró.

"Bueno Kurenai-sensei…", Kurenai lo ignoró totalmente.

"Respecto al dolor que sentí, leíste los escritos de anatomía que te mandé?", preguntó. Después de todo, para ser usuaria de genjutsu además de una imaginación tienes que saber de todo un poco.

"Sí"

"Bien, bueno, qué esperan los dos?"

Shino caminó hacia un extremo y Hinata hacia el otro. Estaba muy nerviosa, porque era la primera vez que combatía sólo taijutsu con alguien que no fuese Lee-kun, y eso la asustaba. Mas se alentó diciéndose a sí misma que debería dejarse de tantas niñerías y miedos. Además era muy buena con las armas.

Para sorpresa de todos adoptó una pose de pelea, con las piernas separadas y dos puños, uno enfrente y otro detrás. Miró a Shino detenidamente. Le asaltó el miedo otra vez. Si bien era cierto que conocía todos los movimientos de Shino con precisión milimétrica –y así debía ser porque eran un equipo-, una cosa era verlos y otra cosa era pelear contra él. Ya había peleado contra él con jutsus pero sus movimientos cambiaban radicalmente cuando usaba a sus kikaichus porque le permitían distanciarse de la batalla, y por consiguiente, del daño.

Shino estaba acostumbrado a que Kiba fuese el primero en atacar así que decidió esperar el ataque de Shino tranquilamente. Y como ninguno de los dos se movía, Shino decidió tomar la iniciativa, con un puñete, que Hinata esquivó inmediatamente y le asestó una patada. Kurenai no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Se acercó a Shino para darle un golpe, pero él lo bloqueó ya más centrado.

Ya más centrado porque Hinata lo había dejado patidifuso con su conocimiento de taijutsu. Sin embargo él se lo tomó con calma. 'Obviamente se habrá sentido rezagada y se puso a entrenar en solitario'. No estaba muy alejado de la realidad, cuánto CI tendría Shino? Equiparable al de Shikamaru?

Le fue a dar otro golpe, pero Hinata en lugar de bloquearlo usó su fuerza contra él, de forma que lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró lejos. Shino se levantó sin su expresión cambiar ni un ápice y se sobó la barbilla que estaba algo raspada de la caída. Hinata fue contra él y le intentó dar una patada, pero usó el mismo movimiento que había usado contra Kiba anteriormente. Aunque no contó conque Himata lo agarrara del cuello de su especie de capote y le diera un puñete bastante fuerte en la cara.

Shino quedó encima de Hinata y ella lo apartó bruscamente con la cara toda roja y como estaba distraída Shino aprovechó para darle una patada en la cabeza con fuerza tal que casi la deja inconsciente. Le consiguió dar un puñetazo en el estómago y que se le saliera el aire.

Kurenai frunció el ceño. Hinata estaba peleando de una manera nunca vista. 'Qué se me escapó?'

Justo cuando le iba a dar otro golpe similar giró en el suelo y lo dio en la tierra. Hinata se incorporó rápidamente con respiración agitada. Ese golpe de Shino tenía que ser cosa seria. Shino le intentó dar una patada pero ella le sujetó la pierna y dirigió un pie hacia su ya lastimada barbilla. Bueno, la flexibilidad de Hinata nunca dejaba de sorprender.

Sino la soltó y se fue cayendo hacia atrás, pero antes de que siquiera tocara el piso fue a dar contra el tronco de un árbol vecino por culpa de otra patada. La respiración de Shino era muy agitada y los músculos ya le dolían del cansancio. Era muy difícil pelear contra Kiba –a veces ganaba él y otras Kiba- y ahora tenía que pelear de nuevo. No le hacía ninguna gracia ese pensamiento.

Se paró débilmente –aquello había sido un golpe fuerte- y exhaló. Enseguida se separó del árbol y se puso a la defensiva con Hinata, pero no la veía. Ya se iba a virar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la juntura de la nuca con el cuello y se desplomó. Nadie podía creerlo. La cara de Hinata tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

'Gané', se repetía como un eco en la mente de Hinata. 'Gané, gané. Gané… He ganado'. Al final salió de sus labios con un tono tan sutil que parecía una tímida pregunta. "Gané…?"

Pasado el estupor inicial Kurenai y Hinata se arrodillaron al lado de Shino y Kiba se aosmó por encima preocupado.

"Le diste un buen golpe"

"Yo… No pretendía que fuera tan duro… Kurenai-sensei"

"En ningún momento te he regañado", logró soltar en lo que se reía.

"Akamaru…"

Akamaru se orinó en la cara de Shino. La cara de repulsión de Shino era una de las pocas expresiones que pueden sacarle… Si lo toman por sorpresa.

"Aleja ese perro de mí", masculló mientras Akamaru plañía triste por las palabras –y la actitud de Shino-.

"Mira, entristeciste a Akamaru!"

"…"

"Kiba, deja de discutir con el aire"

"PERO SI YO NO ESTOY DISCUTIENDO CON EL AIRE!"  
"Y con quién 4estás discutiendo si Shino no responde?"

"Ah! Demonios!"

"Se acabó el día, vayánse"

La miraron extrañados. Kurenai-sensei JAMÁS dejaba un entrenamiento inconcluso. Claramente algo andaba mal. Pero la dulce sonrisa de Kurenai, tan sincera, no dejaba dilucidar nmada al respecto. Los separaba una especie de velo intangible de su sensei. Kiba supuso que sólo era la experiencia de años, después de todo no debía ser para tanto.

Hinata la miró preocupada –eso no encajaba con su manera de ser-, pero no dijo nada. Kiba, luego de dos minutos de regañar a Akamaru por orinarse encima de Shino –se había sentido mal por el pobre después de todo- se marchó. Akamaru le viró la cabeza. Estaba realmente enfadado cónsul dueño.

Pero Shino no se fue. Él sabía. Era muy perceptivo. Lo cual no necesariamente implica que sea sensible en su forma de actuar o ver a los demás. El veía todo en gris, tratando de comprender sus acciones. Shino sabía que él no llegaba a la sombra de Shikamaru pero que el poseía una cualidad de la que éste carecía: la objetividad, porque su padre siempre le decía "que hay que comprender". Aun Shikamaru ve todo en blanco y negro. Eso sí, hace unos plamne y estrategias maravillosos.

"No se frustre, Kurenai-sensei", y dicho esto se fue.

Kurenai estaba sola en medio de ese claro, Necesitaba pensar. Y pensar bastante. Del enojo puñeteó a un inocente árbol.

'Y cómo no me voy a frustrar si ay algo que pasé por alto?'. Se pasó la mano por su sedoso pelo. 'Esto no me puede estar pasando. Yo siempre traté de que Hinata se realizara en la vida, pero asumí de facto que no podía ser con taijutsu'. Resopló. 'Hice mal? No tomé en cuenta sus aspiraciones?'. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. 'La empecé a entrenar en genjutsu por su control de chakra. Siempre he notado que le parece muy incómodo torturar a los demás. Sí torturar, es como una tortura mental. Y si se rebeló? Y si decidió que ya no quería dominar genjutsu?'.

De lo frustrada que estaba consigo misma apretó los puños tan fuerte que con esas uñas que tenía le sangraron. 'Siempre he tratado de dar lo mejor de mí a mis estudiantes. Hice mal?.' Esa pregunta la atormentaba. Después de todo era su primer equipo y quería sentirse orgulloso de él. No quería que le pasara con Kakashi que su primer equipo y tenía un estudiante en juicio por saltarse la ley olímpicamente para irse con un sin ley y que el otro estudiante estaba en quién-sabe-dónde. Y su única estudiante mujer… Bueno, tampoco es que le haya dedicado la gran cosa de tiempo, no? Resopló. Éste no era su día. Ya estaba comparando a sus estudiantes con los de otros –o en todo caso estaba pensando sobre sus estudiantes y los de otros- y eso no le gustaba.

Decidió irse y hacerse un té en la comodidad del hogar.

* * *

"Es cierto lo que dices?"

"Sí, lo juro. De la noche a la mañana. No sé qué hacer, Asuma"

"Bueno, es raro, pero no veo porqué te tengas que culpar"

"Es que no la has visto Asuma. Tengo mucho por qué culparme"

"Vamos Kurenai", dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo encima, intentando confortarla.

"Es que me frustra, me frustra!"

"No te tienes que culpar de nada. Tal vez deberías intentarlo ver desde el punto de vista de Hinata"

La pelinegra suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el sillón de Asuma. El punto de vista de Hinata. Ja! Ya sabía ella sobre el punto de vista de Hinata. Ella no come cuentos. Se quitó bruscamente el amable brazo de Asuma de su hombro y resopló. Eso se estaba volviendo muy común en ella últimamente.

"No seas así…"

Resopló otra vez. Realmente no tenía ganas de ser tan brusca con Asuma pero la verdad es que ella no estaba de muy buen humor. Por otro lado, eran las nueve de la noche. Quién estaba de buen humor a esa hora? No la comprendía. Sí, un mal muy común entre las mujeres. Después de sopesar la situación un rato, es decir, de rendirse a preguntarle a Asuma a qué demonios se refería –después de que en vez de prestarle atención estaba mirando el techo como si tal cosa con su estúpido blanco en la boca-.

"Ajá?", bueno, le iba a preguntar pero no a renunciar a su orgullo.

"Evidentemente está cansada de que su padre la ignore"

"Ya?"

"Síp"

"Ya? Eso es todo?"

"O puedes no hacerme caso"

Kurenai escogió la opción 'C'. Ninguna de las anteriores.

Asuma pensó que era un buen cuento para contar, mientras observaba a su novia irse de allí –nunca admitirían su relación en público-. Se estaba amodorrando en el sillón, allí al lado de Kurenai y justo cuando cogía el gustito ella tenía que decidir que era momento de irse.

Sí, definitivamente lo iba a decir a la primera persona que se cruzara mañana en su camino.

* * *

Las noticias se esparcían rápidamente por Konoha. O al menos así lo consideraba Lee, que entrenaba con Hinata dos veces a la semana y ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento con Kurenai –aparentemente Asuma se lo refirió a un tal Ebizu y éste lo difundió por ahí-. Y ni siquiera había tenido que entrenar con él para que se lo dijera! Qué horror. Lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de Hiashi –Neji eras tan indiferente a todo-. Y ya empezaban a murmurar alrededor de ella. Y parecía más cohibida que antes, así que iba a tener que hablar con ella para darle ánimos.

Bostezó. Era aburrido pensar en tantas cosas a la vez, no sabía cómo Neji lo soportaba. Claro, él era un genio; vaya pues, pobres de los que no son. Sus pies se dirigían automáticamente al pequeño claro donde hace –lo que a él le parecía- una eternidad acordaron a entrenar juntos.

No estaba. Bueno, desde cuándo habían dicho que uno debía estar todos los días. Es más, ni siquiera concertaron los días de entrenamiento sino que cuando uno llegaba el otro ya estaba ahí. Tal vez hoy le había resultado inconveniente. Siguió caminando y se fijó que unas florecillas silvestres habían empezado a brotar; azules y rosadas. Se ruborizó al pensar en Sakura y su largo y sedoso cabello y en el pantaloncito azul de media pierna que siempre usaba bajo ese encantador vestido.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se fue a la aldea. 'Qué más da, voy a divertirme un rato', pensó. Salió corriendo entusiasmado con la idea, como hacía desde que era un gennin principiante y fue a comer dango (2), que le gustaba mucho y se puso a caminar disfrutando de los rayos del sol por muy poco macho que sonara eso –por eso tenía ese color-.

El sol le molestaba la vista, por lo que se dirigió al pie del Monumento Hokage. Siempre estaba umbroso y fresco de lo grande que era, bueno, al menos al pie de la montaña. Miró a los Hokages y a la persona de pelo azul que estaba encima de la cabeza del Nidaime, que le resultaba muy familiar. Ah, qué nostalgia. Quién fuera Hokage para que tallasen tu cabeza y ser recordado por los siglos de los siglos. Claro que si se esforzaba y era un buen Ninja lo recordarían en leyendas por los si… Una persona de pelo azul que le resultaba muy familiar? Qué demonios hacía Hinata trepada allá arriba.

De inmediato se olvido de la calor acuciante que le había dado la idea de dirigirse ahí y empezó a saltar hasta que llegó a su lado. "Deberías estar en un lugar con más sombra", le comentó. Esto, al parecer la espabiló del ensueño con que había estado contemplando la aldea hasta ese momento.

"Lee-kun!"

"Hola!", le dfijo alegremente. "No deberías estar así al sol", le volvió a repetir haciendo obvia referencia a su piel tan blanca. "Qué haces?"

"Estaba pensando?"

"Encima de la cabeza del Nidaime y con esta calor?"

"Él usaba agua…"

Era bien sabido por mucha gente que el elemento predominante en el clan Hyuuga era el elemento agua, en parte porque no estaban muy mezclados con los demás clanes –ellos practicaban bastante la endogamia por el tamaño de su clan-. De todos modos había muchos y bien documentados casos de Hyuuga tipo relámpago o tipo fuego. Ahora mismo en el clan había doce que podían usar tipo tierra.

Sí, todo eso se sabía. No es sorprendente cómo ese clan no había sido exterminado todavía? En realidad, era sorprendente todo lo que sabía el haber popular. Antes de enterarse que Sasuke-kun tenía tipo fuego y tipo relámpago, él ya lo sabía porque había sido muy comentado el dichoso día de la masacre –él apostaba que la gente sabía más que los propios shinobis sobre sus clanes-.

Aunque, él no sabía que tenía que ver eso con el hecho de que Hinata estuviese en la cima de la cabeza del Nidaime. Él usaba agua, ella usaba agua, y? Le dio ganas de abofetearse. Por supuesto que esa era la razón! Intentaba ver la semejanza, o quizá que era lo que no había hecho bien. Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, y ya llevaba mucho rato mudo -preocupante- por andar pensando tanto.

"Por qué no fuiste a entrenar?"

"Lo siento…"

"No te disculpes", decía todo apenado. "Sólo estaba un poco curioso!"

"Estaba pensando…"

"Ajá?"

"Quizá… Quizá fui demasiado arrogante en pensar que podía entrenar taijutsu con Kurenai-sensei… Lee-kun, crees que debería haber esperado un poco?"

"No creo. Tu nivel es muy bueno, considerando el poco tiempo que llevas entrenando"

"Pareces más serio…"

"Seh, bueno, la verdad últimamente me dicen que estoy triste. Creo que es porque ya no digo tanto cosas sobre la juventud y eso. Aunque creo que Neji-kun y Ten Ten-san creen que Sakura-san me dio calabazas otra vez. Bueno, sí me dio calabazas", musitó algo triste esto último. Volvió a su conducta aseriada, y le dio un buen mordisco a su dango.

"Y eso?"

"Lo de Sakura-san? Ah es que le pedí que fuera en una cita conmigo todo lo serio que pude pero ella me dijo que ahora mismo no, o sea, qué raro que me dio una especie de tal vez, eso me hace tan feliz! Me dijo que estaba algo preocupada y algo sobre Sasuke y Tsunade-sama y entonces me fui"

"No, de lo de la primavera"

"Es que decidí que me haría mi propio camino. Aunque si lo miro de otro modo; técnicamente no estaría siguiendo el camino de Gai-sensei por querer forjarme mi propio camino?"

"No… Eso es un deseo muy común. Es como el mismo punto de partida para alguno de los caminos que decidamos escoger"

"Ah… Y sobre qué estabas pensando?"

"Pues... que la gente me mira con ojos extraños últimamente. Creo que se sienten mal cuando me miran…. No sé, serán sentimientos de culpa?"

"Culpa de qué?"

"Pues, no sé… Sólo me imagino cosas"

"Quieres dango?"

"…"

* * *

Hinata caminó silenciosamente por su casa. Ya era chuunin honoraria, y había pasado bastante tiempo. Tanto ella como Rock Lee estaban avanzando rápidamente en las áreas en que trastabillaban por lo que se sentía satisfecha. Fue a ver a su padre silenciosamente. Desde hace algunos meses él la miraba diferente, casi con culpa si tuviera que describirlo. Pero después de todo podía ser su imaginación –Hiashi Hyuuga sintiéndose culpable? Ja! Buena ésa-.

Caminó hasta el estudio de su padre por el largo pasillo. Era una estancia llena de pergaminos –con un montón de rollos de diversas materias- y una desnuda mesa donde su padre –antes de desilusionarse con ella como heredera del clan- practicaba horas y horas caligrafía arrodillada y el la dirigía con sus maneras toscas hasta que le salía bien.

La mesa era de ébano, y con la poca luz que entraba se veía deslucida y triste. Sobre la mesa estaban un pincel, un tintero y una corta pieza de papel escrita elegantemente. Aparentemente no estaba terminada. Era la hora de comer y él era muy puntual con sus horarios.

Sujetó con cuidado el papel para no arrugarlo –y que su padre se diese cuenta de que alguien había estado husmeando-. Frunció el ceño, era muy difícil leer con semejante iluminación. Cuando terminó de leer la inacabada carta la dejó en la mesa en exactamente la misma posición en que la había encontrado y los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Así que por eso había estado tan distante y tenía esa mirada decaída cuando la miraba; se sentía culpable.

Decidió irse de la casa, total ya no la regañarían aunque dejara de comer olímpicamente. Ya no le recriminaba nada, se sentía culpable de no haberle prestado atención. Y lo sabía con certeza después de haber leído la carta dirigida a Kurenai-sensei en dónde pedía que la recomendara como jounin.

Se fue corriendo de ahí, en su ropa negra que siempre usaba en casa que era extrañamente fresca. Se puso sus sandalias azules por ahí mismo y sin que nadie la viese salió por uno de los muros laterales.

Corriendo por los tejados de Konoha se dirigió a un lugar que le resultaba muy familiar. Incluso tan familiar como el lugar en el que entrenaba con su equipo. Esperó a Lee para entrenar y se tendió sobre la hierba húm,eda triste por haber hecho sentir culpable a su padre.

Tal vez Lee vendría. Tal vez no. Pero lo cierto es que tenía que ocuparse en algo ahora que había perdido el apetito y para que sus pensamientos sobre su padre… No, padre no –nunca debió haber merecido ese título-; sobre Hiashi la acosasen el resto de la tarde.

Pasó una hora. Dos. Ninguna señal de vida en el claro aparte del trino de los pájaros, el soplo de la brisa y el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles. Bueno, parece que no vendría. Se puso algo triste. Ya se había ido acostumbrando a la presencia de Lee, así que prácticamente lo extrañaba por así decirse.

Cerró los ojos, poniendo especial cuidado en no dormirse. Simplemente en descansar. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó.

"Hinata-san!"

"Eh?"

"Qué rica la tarde, verdad? Decidí venir a entrenar un poco para aprovecharla!"

Miró a Lee fijamente. Bueno, la verdad ella había venido sin nada concretamente en la cabeza, aunque aparte de hablar entrenar era lo único que hacían de modo que era razonable que se pusiese a entrenar con él. Y no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Ya ni siquiera tenía un objetivo muy claro.

"Bien", fue lo único que dijo y se incorporó inmediatamente adoptando una pose de pelea.

Lee sólo sonrió y se puso en guardia. Habían quedado atrás los días en que practicaban sólo taijutsu desde que Hinata había puesto las cosas en orden con su cuerpo. Sacó un kunai y fue contra Hinata, que seguramente le iba a dar pelea con el estilo Hyuuga y su taijutsu.

Hinata también sacó un kunai ambos lo blandieron como si de espadas se tratasen intentando hacer un daño directo a su contrincante. La Hyuuga enseguida se percató de que eso así no iba para ningún lado así que decidió aproximarse a Lee con el kunai en la mano, y antes de que lo supiera -Lee-, Hinata no estaba enfrente suyo sino por la espalda tirándole el kunai.

A duras penas lo logró esquivar, y se vengó yéndose al costado de Hinata y fingiendo que le iba a dar con la pierna derecha. Hinata ya conocía esa técnica así que bloqueo su pierna –o lo intentó- con la izquierda, pero sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su flanco derecho: Rock Lee la había engañado haciéndole pensar que iba a sern trampa al detener por un momento su movimiento.

Ella le pegó con un puño cargado de chakra en el estómago activando su **Byakuugan** por el camino y chasqueó la lengua decepcionada. No le había tapado ningún punto vital para el flujo de chakra a través del cuerpo. Lee se dirigió contra ella y le agarró la mano y la estrello contra un árbol.

"Uf…", murmuró adolorida.

Lee no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, de modo que mientras Hinata se levantaba lentamente sobándose la columna comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos.

"**Doton****: Kyodan**** no****jutsu**"

Un montón de balas de tierra salieron despedidas hacia Hinata, que enseguida comenzó a hacer otra serie de sellos –por recomendación de Lee ella también había empezado a trabajar en su jutsu- y le respondió uno que contrarrrestó débilmente el jutsu del otro.

"**Suiton****: ****Suishouha**!"

Se formó un muro de agua bastante delgado porque no había tenido tiempo de reunir la suficiente humedad para convertirla en agua; por el que atravesaron las bolas de roca que estaban dirigidas a ella. Como esas susodichas bolas nada más eran tierra comprimida se convirtieron en bolas de fango muy espeso al absorber el agua. Las bolas de fango le dieron.

Se sintió pesada y se limpió la cara. Estaba enlodada pero hasta la horma del zapato –sandalia en este caso-, pero ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo era inevitable con la ilusión que veía en los ojos de Lee al hacer un jutsu de nivel 'C'.

* * *

_**La suma de los días**_

* * *

_Estaban tomándose un descanso. Hinata observaba atentamente a Lee. 'No está bien', suspiró. 'No hago nada, soy tan…', sin embargo se negó a pensar en lo que seguía. Jamás diría que era una inútil. Lo único que podía hacer era mejorar. Y hacer orgulloso a Lee –porque la verdad es que se estaba tomando muchas molestias que consideraba no merecía-._

_Observó a Lee que estaba dando unas patadas al aire. Para él descansar en medio de un entrenamiento era simplemente hacer ejercicios de menor impacto. Se veía muy energético y contento; siempre lleno de optimismo. La hacía sonreír._

_Lee era intrigante porque ella había observado en sus misiones que shinobis tremendamente fuertes tenían una gran masa muscular casi desproporcionada en relación a su cuerpo. Es decir, sólo hay que mirar a Gai, es todo músculos. Y él se jacta de que Lee es casi tan fuerte como él y que jamás había tenido un discípulo tan fuerte como él. Lo cual no tenía sentido porque Lee tenía una masa muscular normal para un chico de su edad._

_Además los golpes de mayor magnitud los daba contra la tierra. Se había fijado que cuando se ponía a puñetear a los árboles no quedaban tan magullados como destrozada quedaba la tierra cuando concentraba sus golpes en ella. Y Hinata no veía que él disminuyera la potencia sólo por eso. Y los golpes deberían dejar árboles destrozados, justo como los de Gai…_

_Definitivamente no entendía eso. Como no tenía nada mejor qué hacer activó su __**Byakuugan**_

_y comenzó a observar su entorno. Veía hasta los diminutos filamentos de chakra en el cuerpo de los insectos. Le parecía maravilloso ser la poseedora de una técnica así, que le dejara ver todo._

_Pensó en las aplicaciones médicas del __**Byakuugan**__. Más que herir, prefería curar; y el __**Byakuugan**__ podía ser un bastión muy importante para la medicina. Lástima que el clan fuese tan bélico. Sólo habían dos Hyuugas médicos en toda la historia del clan._

_Volteó a ver a Rock Lee –y veía todo a su alrededor además de eso, pero enfocó su atención en Rock Lee- y le pareció ver un pequeño resplandor azul cada vez que golpeaba algo. Eso no era normal. Era muy débil, y costaría lograr dilucidarlo a simple vista –tal vez por eso Neji nunca lo había visto-, pero era raro que ese resplandor pudiera verse alrededor de los músculos de Rock Lee._

_Era completamente normal que los vasos de chakra de las piernas de Rock Lee se iluminaran súbitamente por el ejercicio físico porque el ejercicio –mientras no fuera el agudo sobreesfuerzo que hacía en una pelea de vida o muerte- aumentaba la capacidad de chakra de un cuerpo. Por eso a los niños desde pequeños en la Academia se les sometía a un duro entrenamiento físico; para que cuando fueran gennins no tuviesen problemas en seguir el paso del entrenamiento de un jounin._

_También aumentaba la masa muscular, y por ende la fuerza. Y mientras más grandes tus músculos son más chakra se necesita para mantenerlos funcionando. Por eso las técnicas Hyuuga eran tan mortales. El flujo de circulación de chakra hacia los órganos vitales era interrumpido y eso podía ser peor que la pérdida de sangre._

_Claro que se supone que Rock Lee tiene una capacidad nula o cercana nula para expedir chakra naturalmente –porque es razonable que cuando se excede la capacidad del cuerpo de contener chakra este lo expida para liberarse de ese exceso de la misma manera que si se exceda la cantidad adecuada de glucosa en la sangre llegue la insulina al r__escate (3)-, lo que le incapacitaba hacer jutsus. Pero la cantidad de chakra que él expedía era una cantidad razonablemente buena –aunque mala para un shinobi-, como la de los niños que entran a la Academia._

_Estudio los vasos del cuerpo de Lee. Ya que él entrenaba con frecuencia debía tener una capacidad de chakra interna considerable, así que debería poder expeler más chakra inconscientemente. No? Pues sus vasos de chakra se veían muy brillantes, aún sin encenderse como fuegos artificiales cuando flexionaba algún músculo para hacer 'x' o 'y' movimiento. Tenía sentido. Pero __algo__ debía impedir a Rock Lee expeler el chakra, que derviaba en su incapacidad de hacer algún jutsu._

_Puso cara compungida. La única manera de averiguarlo sería ver el golpe de cerca. Bueno, como Lee la ayudaba tanto no le importaría hacerlo._

"_Lee-kun", le llamó._

"_Hinata-san! Ya estás descansada? Lista para continuar?"_

"_Sí. Me gustaría que me golpearas"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Quiero que me des un golpe con todas tus fuerzas" dijo. Dejose de abrazar sus piernas y se levantó._

"_Por qué?", inquirió Lee. Si bien no lo voceó le pareció que aquello era una soberana payasada porque sus golpes eran muy fuertes y eso lo conocía media humanidad de sobra._

"_Yo… Quiero saber mi resistencia… Hasta dónde puedo llegar", y bajó la vista al piso para que no se le notara la mentira. La verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad –parece que todos los Hyuugas tienen una curiosidad innata en lo que se refiere a los vasos de chakra cuando surge alguna pregunta prodigiosa-, y tenía que mentir porque de otro modo Lee-kun se negaría. "Estuve pensando que si me entreno en taijutsu debo saber cuánto resiste mi cuerpo…"_

"_Ah! Y por eso tienes el __**Byakuugan**__? Para ver lo que te pasa por dentro?", sí, realmente le __**Byakuugan**__ era asombroso._

"_Sí…"_

"…_Pero yo soy un caballero! Un caballero no anda golpeando damas por ahí!"_

"_No se… Supongo que no se trata precisamente de golpear…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Se trata de ayudarme a entrenar. Hay que entrenar la resistencia. Por eso Gai-sensei pelea contigo con toda su fuerza", había tocado un punto débil en la mente de Lee y se maldijo por eso. Se sentía como una cualquiera de su clan manipulando a las personas; pero es que era muy curiosa. 'Y podría ayudar a Lee-kun. Quién sabe', se aseguró a sí misma. "Un caballero siempre ayuda a una dama"_

"_Bueno, está bien… Así que también quieres que te entrene con toda mi fuerza?"_

"_S-sí", tragó saliva._

_Lee se alistó y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. Se oyó un crujido –probablemente la columna de Hinata- y un suspiro violento al soltar todo el aire. Catyó de rodillas y Lee se maldijo por haber aceptado semejante oferta; 'soy un caballero! No debí ceder. Tonto, tonto, tonto'._

"_No me dolió tanto como esperaba", pensó Hinata en voz alta. Con la respiración agitada se incorporó y se paró reciecita frente a Lee. "Estoy bien", 'pero eso es muy extraño'._

_Lee sonrió, parecía que se había recuperado bastante rápido del golpe. "Bueno, seguimos?", dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja poniéndose en su típica posición de pelea._

* * *

_Lee estaba incómodo. Hinata tenía un buen rato con el __**Byakuugan**__ mirándolo fijamente y no parecía amedrentarse a pesar de las miradas que le dirigía gritándole a voces "BASTA". En fin, estaba incómodo porque lo miraba de una manera analítica y fría, lo que era una actitud inusual de ella. Habrían pasado unas dos semanas desde lo del golpe y desde entonces lo miraba así. Era de esperarse de Neji, de hecho esa era la manera en que siempre lo miraba cuando entrenaba. Típico de él ser tan frío e inexpresivo pero no de su prima. Prácticamente habían entrenado casi nada._

'_Por qué me mirará tanto?', se preguntó Rock Lee extrañado. No quería decir nada porque Hinata parecía muy concentrada en algo. _

_Le entraron ganas de reírse. Quién le aseguraba que le estaba mirando? Con Neji él sabía uqe lo estaba mirando cuando adquiría esa expresión fuera de alguna misión –después de todo él era su autoproclamado archirival aunque Neji no lo considerara así en lo absoluto-. Pero Hinata no necesariamente tenía que estarlo mirando con su __**Byakuugan**__ tan fijamente, después de todo tenía una visión de trescientos sesenta grados así que bien podría estar mirando a sus compañeros de equipo o algo así. O tal vez así era como meditaban los Hyuugas._

"_Lee-kun...", dijo tan de pronto que hasta se sobresaltó._

"_Sí?"_

"_Puedes pararte sin mover ningún músculo?"_

"_Bueno, sí"_

"_Voy a cerrarte algunos tenketsus para comprobar algo. Puedo?"_

"_Eh…"; 'probar qué? Esto no me gusta'; "sí, claro"; 'pero confío en ella'_

"_Muchas gracias", y le cerró algunos; y por alguna razón no sentía esos golpes con la violencia con que Neji los propinaba. Quizá ella golpeaba más suave? Cuatro, para ser exactos. "Cómo te sientes?"_

"_Pues me siento más débil, pero nada importante"_

"_Lee-kun, no has notado que eres la persona que más resiste al cierre de tenketsus?", le preguntó con cierta aprensión._

"_Pues sí, pero supongo que debe ser de tanto entrenar con Neji-kun que ya no me hace mucho efecto. Como que he desarrollado cierta resistencia"_

"_Eso no puede pasar"_

"_Por qué?"_

"_Porque el cierre de tenketsus interfiere directamente con el flujo de chakra hacia el resto de tu cuerpo por lo que interfiere con algunos órganos. Tendrías que sentirte más fatigado porque el cuerpo se recuperaría evitando que te movieses mucho", se mordió el pulgar –cosa que sólo hacía cuando se encontraba ante un problema muy difícil-. "Además no noto ninguna fluctuación apreciable en tu flujo de chakra"_

"_Y eso que quiere decir?"_

"_Bueno, digamos que si te cierro el tenketsu de la puerta de la vida el flujo de chakra se desviaría hacia los vasos colaterales de chakra y se recargaría en ciertos organos vitales dificultando su funcionamiento, algo así como una hemorragia. Entonces no te deberías sentir tan bien en este momento"_

"_Ya veo. Y eso qué tiene de importante?"_

"_No sé…", murmuró mientras le cerraba otro tanto. Ninguna fluctuación importante otra vez._

_Rock Lee estaba respirando normal y no entendía que podía tener eso de importante, acaso Hinata había oído de la excepción que confirma la regla? Tal vez él era súper resistente o algo así. Aunque él mismo terminó por reconocer que eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido porque, como Hinata dijo, se trataba del flujo vital._

_Observó atentamente los vasos de chakra de Rock Lee, pero no notó nada importante. Nada, no entendía el rompecabezas._

_Rock Lee no podía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la heredera Hyuuga pero podía asegurar que era algo que no iba a entender –bueno, tal vez si se lo explicaban-. Se encogió de hombros. "Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde", le informó. "Ah…Lo siento Lee-kun. Buenas noches", él le respondió y empezó a caminar a su casa silbando alegremente por el camino._

* * *

"_Ajum!", dijo bostezando. Había llegado temprano, así que Hinata todavía no estaba allí pero seguro que vendría pronto. Siempre venía. Aspiró el olor a tierra que despedía el claro después de haber llovido y se dispuso para estirarse._

_Estiró las manos y las estrechó mientras doblaba su torso a uno y otro lado hasta treinta –todavía exageraba no sólo con el entrenamiento sino con los estiramientos-. Movió la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado; se inclinó hasta agarrarse las puntas de los pies por un minuto. Hizo éstos y otros ejercicios símiles._

_Estirarse conservaba su flexibilidad y su flexibilidad era vital para dar buenos golpes ya que sólo podía apoyarse del taijutsu; al menos eso era lo que decía Gai-sensei. Y tenía razón porque hasta el momento no había encontrado una cura para los problemas que lo aquejaban. Bueno, al emnos él no consideraba un problema no poder hacer ninjutsu. Bostezó otra vez._

_Para quitarse el sueño decidió dar patadas al pobre aire que no tenía nada que ver con su sueño. Una voladora, con los dos pies; un pie inmediatamente detrás del otro; entre otras. Es que su primera fortaleza era el trabajo de pies y como tal debía apreciarla y enriquecerla para no perder la destreza._

_Decidió entrenar sus puños contra la tierra. Saltó bastante alto y acribilló a la pobre tierra –que ya soportaba bastantes malos tratos- y dejaron unos buenos cráteres de impacto. No se iban a borrar cortesía de la erosión- por semanas-. Cuando estaba en eso una mable voz lo saludó._

"_Lee-kun ,hola", y cuando volteó a verla, la Hyuuga le regaló una sonrisa._

"_Hola!"_

"_Estuve pensando en lo hace unos días"_

"_Lo de mis tenketsus y que se más cuentos?"_

"_Ajá!", y se puso tieso para que lo rellenara de golpes pero lo que dijo lo tomó de atrás para adelante. "Podrías golpear ese árbol de ahí por favor?"_

"_Claro", contestó mientras se encogía de hombros. No tenía ni puñetera idea de que era lo que pretendía Hinata con esos extraños ejercicios. Pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer… "Ya? O le doy más?"_

"_No gracias", dijo Hinata suavemente. Se quedó pensando un rato. Rock Lee empezó a caminar en círculos –todo menos perezosear!-. "Lee kun…"_

"_Ajá?"_

"_Podrías golpear la tierra?"_

"_Seguro"; cada vez estaba más confundido con sus peticiones extrañas, sin embargo lo hizo. Golpeó el suelo muy duro y se formó un gran cráter –sinceramente, nada nuevo para él-. Aunque Hinata lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más portentosa que hubiera visto en la tarde._

"_Puedes venir mañana a primera hora de la mañana? Antes de nuestros entrenamientos"_

"_Claro Hinata-san! Yo siempre me levanto temprano", dijo muy contento._

"_Bueno, entonces adiós"_

"_Adiós?"_

"_Sí tengo que pensar lo que vi hoy", dijo muy contenta._

"_No tengo idea de nada, pero está bien", dijo despreocupadamente repitiendo su además de encogerse de hombros._

"_En ese caso, te veo mañana Lee-kun", y se fue._

_Apenas Hinata empezó a caminar a su casa el se puso un poco más a la derecha para irse a la suya. Estaba tan intrigado por lo que podría decirle Hinata el día siguiente que optó por irse caminando para poder pensar con más calma –porque él no era uno de esos que podía pensar incluso bajo presión-. Cuando llegó a la linde del bosque vio __como se empezaba a amontonar el polvo sobre las calles._

_Bostezó un poco y caminó por las calles dónde vivían los niños con padres –o las personas con suficiente dinero como para costarse una casa ahí-. Él perdió sus padres en la Guerra contra Kyuubi así que no tiene; tampoco es que se quejara porque no puede extrañar lo que nunca ha tenido, no? Le pusieron como guardián a un viejito, y en cuánto cumplió ocho no lo volvió a ver más porque se le consideraba lo bastante mayor como para cuidar de sí mismo –por eso a Sasuke nunca le asignaron un guardián tras la pérdida de su clan, ya tenía ocho años—_

_Pasó de largo la calle principal y se metió en una de las laterales. Bostezó un poco y se dirigió a su casa, muy contento. Subió al edificio de apartamentos y abrió con tranquilidad su casa y se desplomó en un sillón cercano. Estaba cansado, aunque casi no había hecho nada en la tarde. Miró en derredor satisfecho de que todo estuviese en perfecto orden y decidió que aunque era temprano, mejor irse a dormir._

"_Y para dormir nada mejor que un té!", se dijo alegremente. Se fue a la cocina, puso la tetera y se quedó a esperar que hirviera sentado en un taburete de su pequeño comedor. Cuando el té estuvo listo –le había echado las hojitas antes de poner el agua a hervir en lugar de poner una bolsita de té en la taza caliente-; aspiró un poco de ese delicioso aroma a saúco y se sirvió una taza._

_El saúco era una hoja muy difícil de conseguir en el mercado, pero era genial para dormir. Y el siempre tomaba saúco. Creía que era por eso que tenía el sueño tan pesado cuando se dormía. Fregó la taza y la tetera, bostezó un poco más y se dirigió a su cuarto._

_En su cuarto había una nítida cama con sábanas perfectas, sin arrugas. A un lado había una sencilla cómoda con su ropa. Sacó una pijama de color blanco inmaculado –estaba orgulloso de lavar su ropa tan bien- con rayas azul profundó, se desnudó, se la puso y se fue a dormir como un bebé. Sí, el té de saúco era realmente efectivo._

_El té de saúco provocaba un buen sueño (4), ligero, sin molestias, y con la impresión de haber sólo dormido cinco minutos a la mañana siguiente._

_Se levantó pesadamente, los ojos entreabiertos. Se los refregó un poco, y una vez que hubo desayunado y vestido se dirigió saltando de tejado en tejado –algunos techos de arcilla crujían bajo sus pies- al lugar en que siempre se reunían Hinata y él para entrenar. Tenía que ser rápido –y más le valía Hinata estar allí- porque Gai-sensei era muy estricto con los horarios._

_El sereno le molestaba un poco la nariz y le daba a estas horas ese delicioso frío matinal antes de la salida del sol –con el que se evaporan las gotas de rocío formadas durante la noche-._

_Cuando llegó al principio no podía ver nada bien a pesar de ser un claro, porque los árboles eran tan frondoso que no dejaban pasar la escasa luz que proyectaba la aurora sobre la tierra –ella había dicho a primera hora de la mañana-. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella penumbra más rápido que ligero porque ya estaban algo acostumbrados –a veces Gai-sensei les conseguía misiones de lo más estrafalarias- y vieron a una figura sentada._

_Una vez que sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la oscuridad vio que era Hinata, que estaba dormitando y se preguntó con algo de culpabilidad si había llegado algo tarde._

"_Hinata-san!"_

"_Eh? Ah… Buenos días Lee-kun"_

"_Llegué tarde?"_

"_Al… Al contrario. Yo llegué muy temprano", dijo con un bostezo chiquito._

"_Bueno, ya estoy aquí, para que me mandaste a traer tan temprano?", dijo emocionado. Él y su aire de entusiasta._

"_Ah sí, Lee-kun, podrías tenderte en el piso?"_

_Lee hizo como se lo indicó Hinata, muy quieto y con los brazos y pies algo separados en una postura relajada. Activó el __**Byakuugan**__ y empezó a mirarlo muy detenidamente, casi mirando cada detalle. Podía jurar que se pasó como una hora en eso porque el sol ya despuntaba por el horizonte y el claro ya estaba más iluminado. Luego le mandó que se parase._

"_Y bien?"_

_Hinata respiró profundamente antes de darle las noticias. No quería ilusionarlo por nada y estaba sopesando las consecuencias que tuviera sobre el estado emocional de Lee._

"_Lee-kun, creo…"; volvió a respirar profundamente. "Creo que puedo hacer que hagas ninjutsu"_

_Apenas dijo eso la cara de Lee se iluminó y empezó a hablarle gritado a los cuatro vientos._

"_SÍ? EN SERIO HINATA-SAN? YAJUUUU!", dijo alegremente saltando._

_Se fue corriendo, sin percatarse que Hinata lo había estado examinando durante una hora y que el celeste del cielo ya estaba en todo su esplendor. Estaba tan henchido de júbilo que no cabía en sí de entusiasmo. Ni siquiera se desilusionó ni un poquito cuando Gai-sensei lo riñó por llegar tarde al entrenamiento._

* * *

_Estaba inquieto y lleno de esperanzas. Bien sabía él que Hinata sólo había dicho "creo", pero estaba ansioso, además, la última vez que la vio fue hace dos semanas diciendo que le diera tiempo porque tenía que averiguar una cosa –la siguiente vez que se vieron para entrenar le estaba esperando para decirle expresamente eso que ni pudo decírselo la otra vez de lo rápido que se fue-._

_No sabía que era lo que quería averiguar, pero estaba seguro de que sería algo bueno, muy bueno; y que se sentiría alicaído como el resultado no fuese bueno. Pero confiaba en Hinata, no ciegamente, sino que había visto como había progresado durante estos tres meses y eso era suficiente como para saber que ella iba a ser lo suficientemente constante como para hallar una cura. Además no lo habría dicho si ella supiese que no pudiera remediarlo, verdad?_

_Esperó y esperó. Lamentó no haber preguntado el tiempo, pero como normalmente coincidían… No pensó que fuera a haber una excepción. Cuándo ya se disponía a marchar una voz lo llamó de vuelta._

"_Lee-kun!", decía entre jadeos; la respiración entrecortada. "Lee-kun!"_

"_Hinata-san! Déjame ayudarte!"_

_Y corrió a ayudarle con unos de los varios rollos de pergamino que cargaba bajo el brazo._

"_Vaya, y esto?"_

"_Son técnicas médicas, y algunos pergaminos sobre control de chakra en jutsus __**suiton**__"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dije que creía que podía curarte. Hoy es la prueba de fuego", le sonrió tímidamente. "Tiéndete en el piso, por favor"_

"_Sabes, te he escuchado tanto esa palabra últimamente que creo que tendremos que incluir eso en nuestra rutina de entrenamiento", comentó Lee casualmente, divertido._

_Hinata se ruborizó y extendió al lado del cuerpo de Lee los pergaminos para asegurarse de que lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba haciendo bien y no equivocarse –porque temía que podía poner la vida de Lee en riesgo y no quería que le pasase nada ya que había sido tan amable con ella durante todo este tiempo-._

"_Qué es lo que tengo?", preguntó Lee, tenso._

"_Relájate…"; Lee exhaló, "así. No sé lo que tienes. No sabría como llamarlo. Pero si pudieras ver lo que yo veo sería más fácil de decir"_

"_Intentarías explicarme?"_

"_Bueno. Trata de imaginarte lo que yo digo como un sistema circulatorio"_

"_De acuerdo, de todas maneras lo dimos en la Academia"_

_Hinata recogió las manos en su regazo –estaba arrodillada al lado de Lee- y observó atentamente el sistema circulatorio de chakra de Lee._

"_Tus puertas de chakra no funcionan bien. La principal 'arteria' de chakra de tu cuerpo está menos brillante de lo que debería en una persona con el nivel de chakra que te corresponde…", esforzó la vista. "Alrededor de ella se han formado unos vasos que aseguran el suministro de chakra en tus órganos vitales (5), pero están defectuosos, así que por eso no puedes hacer ninjutsu, porque tu corazón no tiene muy buena circulación y es el órgano que distribuye chakra por todo tu cuerpo, así que te es muy difícil expulsar chakra, incluso de la manera normal de los demás shinobi"_

"_Y cómo te diste cuenta de eso?"_

"_Observando. Me extrañaba que sólo cuando hicieras un ejercicio muy intenso expidieras chakra. Supuse que era porque tu cuerpo ya no daba abasto a tanto chakra que producía tu intensa actividad física y tenía que expulsar un poco"_

"_Y como es que Neji no se dio cuenta?"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Epa, lo siento…"_

"_No, es lógico que preguntes. Es porque aún con el __**Byakuugan**__ es muy difícil percibir esa sutil diferencia. Yo me di cuenta por casualidad. Es que me parecía raro que alguien con poco músculo como tú…"_

_Lee se empezó a reír, y se incorporó. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a ella mientras escuchaba atentamente. Hinata sonrió un poco, pero aún no se había dado cuenta de que Lee se había levantado porque tenía la vista clavada en su regazo mirando fijamente sus puños apretados._

"_Ano… Qué es lo gracioso?"_

"_No sé, es gracioso…"_

"_Ah!" Se había sobresaltado de escuchar la voz de Rock Lee al mismo nivel que su cabeza, y es que se había incorporado. No le dijo nada por levantarse de la posición en reposo en la que estaba, después de todo se había entretenido hablando._

"_Y entonces esto me va a ayudar a poder tener un mejor ninjutsu?"_

"_Además habría que crear vasos de chakra auxiliares en tus manos porque como nunca las has usado para hacer jutsu estás empezando a tener el nivel de atrofia de un adulto normal"_

"_Nivel de atrofia de un adulto normal?"_

"_Lo que no se usa se atrofia, sí. Por eso siempre se debe hacer estiramientos porque si no tu cuerpo siente que ya no necesita ser tan flexible y a medida que creces se te van a ir calcificando ciertas articulaciones"_

"_Ah… Sabes? Sabes un pocotón sobre anatomía"_

"_Kurenai-sensei me hace leer pergaminos de anatomía para poder hacer genjutsu correctamente. Ella dice que el usuario de genjutsu además de tener una imaginación ilimitada debe saber dónde están los puntos en los que el cuerpo puede sentir dolor para que sea eficaz y se confunda entre la realidad y la fantasía"_

"_Ah… Cómo lo harás?"_

"_Lee-kun… Nunca antes habías preguntado tanto", le lanzó una mirada escrutadora._

"_Bueno, quiero saber, he hecho mal?", preguntó algo preocupado._

"_No, no!", dijo algo apenada y sonrojada. "No debí haber hecho esa pregunta…"_

"_Bah, está bien, y cómo planeas construir nuevos vasos de chakra? Suena muy difícil"_

"_Ah, no, para nada", y agarró un pergamino de los que estaban tendidos y señaló un punto en la página. "Es un sencillo jutsu médico de regeneración de tejidos superficiales"_

"_Y eso qué rayos tiene qué ver?"_

"_Bueno, aquí pone que "la regeneración de tejidos no es más que fabricar un armazón de chakra, es decir, reparar y reconstruir el conjunto de venas de chakra que fue afectado por la herida, para formar un entorno en dónde se estimule el crecimiento celular –comprobado pues, que el chakra es el principio de toda vida- […]", me saltaré ésta, es muy técnica; "y de esta forma el tejido se regenera a velocidades superiores a las niormales. Aplicaciones: Todo tipo de heridas, hemorragias, sangrados internos, etc. Nota: Mientras más grande sea la reparación más chakra requerirá y es preferible que el médico sea del mismo tipo de chakra que el paciente__ o de chakra tipo agua". Eso es todo"_

"_Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver"_

"_Bueno, que ese jutsu es para formar nuevos conductos de chakra"_

"_Ah!", dijo como si hubiera visto la luz. "Y cómo te topaste con esto?", inquirió rápidamente._

"_Yo…", se puso roja como la grana. "Me caí y se fueron encima mío…"_

_Rock Lee se rió con estruendo y Hinata casi sin pensarlo le reprendió. "Lee-kun…", y le frunció el ceño. Cuando Lee la vio, no pudo evitarse sentir un poquito mal. "Ah, disculpa, disculpa"_

"_Bien. Tiéndete, ya voy a comenzar. Estate quieto"_

"_Bien… Relajado, no?"_

_Hinata sólo asintió, y le sonrió mientras sus manos empezaban a brillar sobre el pecho de Rock Lee. En algunas partes el brillo que despedían eran casi azul; y luego le tomó las manos suavemente y siguió con lo mismo. Lee sólo sintió un leve cosquilleo, era así tan sencillo? Además estaba preocupado porque Hinata parecía estar gastando mucho chakra, pero no lo manifestó –además no sabía que como era un jutsu tan sencillo conllevaba un gasto mínimo de chakra, independientemente del brillo de las manos-._

"_Ya"_

"_Ya? Tan rápido? Y…", esta vez su cara adoptó una expresión única. Estaba desesperado. Sí, desesperado. Desesperado porque de pronto llegaba Hinata y le decía que podía curarlo, desesperado porque le había dado una ilusión, desesperado porque le aterraba que no pudiese conseguirlo. La palabras se negaban a salir de su boca y le estallaba el pecho. Sin embargo logró musitar las palabras que lo atormentaban en esos instantes. "Funcionará? Funcionará verdad? Porque no sé que haría si no funciona… Tiene que funcionar. Verdad?"_

"_Yo…", se sentía abrumada ante la súbita avalancha de preguntas, que le parecían mareantes aunque todas remitieran a un mismo tema. Y ver la cara de Lee la hacía sentir culpable. "No sé si funcionará… No he leído nada de este tipo… Sólo… Se me ocurrió…", se mordió el labio; "espero que funcione", terminó con voz ahogada._

"_Ya veo…"_

" _D—de momento sólo podemos esperar… Saqué esto de los pergaminos del clan…", dijo mientras hurgaba en su porta armas y le extendía un rollo de papel algo amarillento. "Son técnicas básicas… pienso que si puedes hacer éstas puedes seguir subiendo de nivel hasta hacer grandes jutsus"_

"_Bien", sonrió débilmente._

* * *

_Le había costado dominar mucho su chakra, por suerte Hinata siempre le había dado consejos útiles para lidiar cuando se le presentaban problemas en el control de chakra. Había avanzado bastante en poco tiempo con los jutsus de Academia, y se le dificultaba el genjutsu –como a la mayoría de los shinobi-. Le frustraba porque estaba impaciente por hacer jutsus de nivel C, que eran más efectivos._

_Estaba intentando hacer un __**bunshin**__, ya le salían dos o tres, pero tenía que duplicar la cantidad, por lo que se encontraba meditando en medio del claro. En eso, escuchó un zumbido que se dirigía hacia él y enseguida lo esquivó y miró detrás suyo. En el piso había un kunai tirado._

"_Lee-kun!", le reprochó Hinata bajito porque no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso de mangonear a alguien. "Qué hubiese pasado si no hubieras podido esquivar el kunai?"_

"_Pero podía…"_

"_Lee-kun…"_

"_Bueno, bueno, sí, hipotéticamente… Pues supongo que me jodería"_

"_No si haces un __**Kawarimi**__"_

"_Y si no tengo tiempo?"_

"_Sí solo son dos sellitos y ya! A la velocidad que lo haces tienes tiempo más que suficiente"_

"_Bueno, es que—"_

"_Iruka-sensei siempre dice", le interrumpió Hinata, "que para que los jutsus sean efectivos no sólo un shinobi debe sabérselos sino que deben ser uno con su instinto. Como con el __**Kawarimi**__. Además te proporciona un buen escondite, que te puede servir para sobrevivir"_

"_Bueno, bueno", replicó mascullando de mal humor por lo bajo. Todo tenía que ser tan complicado! Ya le dolía la cabeza sólo de escuchar la charla de Hinata._

"_Oye…", de pronto le asaltó un pensamiento. "Crees que le puedas hacer la misma cosa que me hiciste a Gai-sensei?". Era una pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo._

"_Lee-kun…"; al escuchar ese tono de voz hizo una mueca,compungido, porque sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno. Pero él quería saber, porque no es justo que a él se le daba la oportunidad de ser un shinobi __completo__ que puede hacer jutsus y Gai no. "Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde…"_

"_No!", dijo echándose para atrás._

"_Es que es un adulto—"_

"_NO!", vociferó con el cuerpo temblando. Se fue corriendo de allí mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Cuando juzgó que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos le dio un puñetazo muy duro a un árbol. "Demonios!", dijo soltando por primera vez una maldición desde hacía mucho tiempo. "Demonios! Me comporté como un chiquillo!"_

_Siguió así hasta que se dejó caer de rodillas, frustrado de no poder ayudar a su guía, y a la persona que había tomado por modelo por mucho tiempo, aún con los surcos secos marcados en su mejillas de las lágrimas._

* * *

Se ajustó por enésima vez la armadura gris. Estaba nervioso, y no sabía que podría ocurrir. Después de todo era nuevo en esto, pero por suerte a su lado estaba su fiel compañera; que con él paso del tiempo se había convertido en alguien de suma confianza y si relajaba un poco la definición de 'persona cercana' podría decir que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta los hombros; se había dejado crecer el pelo con un severo corte recto que consideraba más acorde con la personalidad que estaba desarrollando. Él se había dejado el pelo igual, total qué es un corte de pelo para un hombre? Una banalidad. Y era un hombre a sus quince años –había cumplido-.

Estaba nervioso, después de todo no era fácil cuando ibas a tu primera misión de asesinato. Podría sonar espeluznante, pero era por el bien de la aldea. No le acomplejaba matar a un hombre –después de todo estaba consciente de que era un Ninja y que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir-, sino que era en masa. Ya podía imaginarse los gritos. Se le erizaba la piel de sólo pensarlo.

De hecho, él sabía que no tenía madera para esto. Era harina de otro costal. No debía estar aquí. Pero había sido tan rutilante su ascenso que no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo de lo aturdido que estaba. Apretó el mango de su wakizashi (6). No le habían dicho cómo usarla. No era necesario. Un latigazo de la muñeca y era un trabajo rápido y bien hecho.

Lo mismo podía decir de su compañera. Sabía que estaba tensa. Aun con la armadura podía ver los delineados músculos producto de su vida como kunoichi. Sabía que ella notaba lo mismo respecto de su espalda mientras caminaban por el sórdido empedrado del cuartel. Estaba oscuro, aunque de todas maneras no podrían haberse visto las caras de aquí a un millón de años a menos que se quitasen las máscaras. Además de máscaras tenían códigos. Él era el 12-B017. Ella era 12-B018, porque habían entrado al mismo tiempo; casi como cuando asignaban las cédulas. Los nombres códigos eran sólo para misiones en dónde tenían que descubrir sus caras.

Salieron al aire fresco. Debían matar a una cuadrilla de nuke-nins de rango muy bajo, por eso se la habían asignado a ellos; para que cogieran experiencia. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Era un día soleado, que le agregaba ironía a la ya tétrica situación. Sincronizando movimientos aterrizaron en la rama de un árbol vecino, y se movieron a toda velocidad por las copas altas de los árboles.

Cuando estuvo seguro que nadie lo escuchaba musitó una pregunta que apenas pudo oír su compañera, pero que había estado acosándolo durante un buen rato.

"Cómo fue que llegamos aquí tan rápido? Es decir, ni siquiera los genios de nuestro grupo…", calló. Sin embargo, la otra lo miró fijamente con una mirada compungida durante unos momentos y le contestó rápidamente. Tal vez demasiado rápido. Como si hubiera estado meditando la cuestión durante tanto tiempo que ya la respuesta la tenía preparada.

"No es que seamos genios ni nada. Es el hecho de que podamos hacer las cosas que hacemos lo que los impresiona. No es que puedas hacer jutsus. Cualquiera puede hacerlo. Es el hecho de que tú puedas hacer jutsus. No se habían fijado, no se dieron cuenta. Se sienten culpables y lo único que pueden hacer es subirte de rango. Cómo si quisiéramos eso. Pero tal vez creen que estamos resentidos o algo así. Ni siquiera nos han conocido y les pesa"

'Sí, eso tiene sentido', reflexionó el pelinegro. Después de todo no era la gran cosa que él pudiera hacer eso, sino quién era para hacer eso. Agarró más fuerte su wakizashi y, más seguro de sí mismo, avanzó con paso firme en la noche.

* * *

_Me gusta que estés a mi lado,  
que a mí me enseñes tanto,  
y lo hiciste desde el principio…  
Desearía poder hacer lo mismo._

* * *

(1) Básicamente lo que rodea al cráneo son nervios, músculos y grasa.

(2) Para toda la gente ignorante como yo (que escribía sin saber qué rayos era éso) _dango_ es un pastelito japonés que se hace con harina de arroz y una especie de pasta dulce. Buscando en la Wikipedia me topé con que _Anko_ (que le gusta mucho el dango, se acuerdan?) esu un tipo de dango que tiene azuki (frijoles rojos japoneses). Y _Mitarashi_ es otro tipo de dango que está cubierto Cobn una salsa de soya, azúcar y almidón.

(3) Se me ocurrió mientras leía el libro de Biología. La insulina es una hormona que se encarga de sintetizar la glucosa para que ésta pueda ser almacenada. Normalmente tenemos unos niveles más o menos fijos de glucosa en la sangre. Y cuando se elevan mucho producimos insulina para que los devuelvan a su nivel normal, de lo contrario puede ser dañino (no entiendo bien cómo funciona, pero trato de explicar, trato) y por eso los diabéticos se tienen que inyectar insulina.

(4) Nunca lo he tomado ni leído sobre él, pero en un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen decía que daba sueño. Creo que se llamaba "La mujer del Saúco" o algo así, tendría que buscarlo. Y por cierto, lo más chistoso es que no hay saúcos en Japón. Me di cuenta tarde, pero ya se queda así.

(5) Algo así como lo que se hace en un bypass de corazón para que reciba el oxígeno para que funcione, pero en este caso no funcionan bien. Creo que se llamaba bypass. Mi memoria está algo deficiente.

(6) Es como la mitad de una katana.

Lamento que la parte desde el punto de vista de Lee sea tan corta y por el ambiguo final. Si tienen alguna duda mándenme algún mensaje a mi cuenta.

Por cierto, decidí partir este capítulo en dos, desde el punto de vista de Lee y desde el punto de vista de Hinata porque así se me hacía más fácil y quizá les haya dificultado un poco la lectura, así que lo siento.

Lamento el final tan ambiguo. De lo que sí no me arrepiento es de haberle conferido a Lee la habilidad de hacer jutsus. Ya era hora de que alguien se planteara el porqué.

El siguiente capítulo se va a llamar "Dumbledore", así que estén preparados para sorpresas. Y no, no va a ser una extensa biografía de uno de los más grandes magos de la Historia del mundo mágico. Más bien como un recuento de sucesos de mi invención entre _Cáliz_ y _Fénix_.

Sì quieren, por favor déjenme un review....


End file.
